


Clarke kom Floukru

by melktert



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melktert/pseuds/melktert
Summary: I suck at them. So just read and see if it's to your liking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, and I stopped watching when the show started to dissapoint, not the characters just the writers. So please forgive me if I do not stay true to cannon or a lot of the given costums. Italics is for Trigedasleng and thoughts. I hope you like it and tell me if you do.

Lexa sighed as she watched out over Polis. The years since the Mountain and Azgeda fell had been peaceful yet her heart still hurt and yearned. And she had a feeling deep down that told her it probably always would. _Clarke._ And there it was. It would always come done to her, to Clarke. When Abby Griffin slapped her and demanded her daughter when she went to make peace with the Arkers her world had stopped spinning. Clarke had left. And even three years later no one knew where she had gone. No one and Lexa was still searching. She couldn’t not.

* * *

 

Clarke stumbled exhausted beyond anything she could ever remember. The whimpering of the baby on her chest made her slow a little. She had truly no idea what she should do with the baby. She had found the babies mother fighting of one of the Nomad’s and saved her and the baby. Well only long enough for the mother to make her promise to take her child and raise her. Which she had. How could she not. But now she had no clue if she would be able to follow through. Her right arm was useless with a broken Arrow still in it. The cut on her thigh was still bleeding heavily and her nose was broken making breathing hard. But she ignored all that and kept moving. ‘ I know little on, I’m hungry to. But we can’t stop. Not until we are safe. Not until we get to Trikru land.’  _And Lexa._

 

‘ _Halt who goes there?’_

 

Moving fast had its downsides and as Clark gripped her sword tightly with her good arm she knew that this was it. At least she was sure no one would regocnize her. Even her own mother would hardly know her. Her hair was cut short and stained almost black and where her face was once soft and smooth it was now littered with scars and lines from hours and hours of hard work and training. And if she hadn’t made it to Trikru lands she would have to probably add more. _‘I seek Heda’s help. Floukru are under attack. Luna sent me.’_ Clarke wanted to cry in utter relief when a man dropped from a tree and looked at her suspiciously. He had Trikru tattoos. She had made it.

 

‘ _You are Floukru?’_

 

‘ _Yes, I am Klark from Floukru I come from Belore.’_ Clarke used Trigadesleng version of her name she knew it would keep her hidden just a little longer. She needed to get to Lexa she didn’t truly trust any one else. _‘Where am I? I have been moving a long time and lost my way.’_

 

The scout lowered his bow, her answer spoke true and on top her could clearly see she was severely injured. She was not well at all.  _‘You are close to whom you seek. Tondisi is just through these woods. You are injured let me take you there?’_

 

Tondisi! Clarke would have screamed for joy if she hadn’t been so shatered and tired. _‘Indra! Is Indra still there?’_

 

‘ _Yes she is our leader, you know her?’_

 

‘ _Yes, yes please we have to hurry.’_ And her luck held. Maybe there was something to what Luna had told her when she had first gotten to Flourkru. She had told Clarke that she would always find the right people at the right time. She just hoped Luna was right. Indra never liked her, but she thought there at the end she had come to a grudging kind of respect at least and she was loyal to Lexa to a fault.

* * *

 

Indra wasn’t a woman that was often surprised, but oh had she gotten the fright of a lifetime. Of course she had to stumble into her Village half dead with a child. And of course she herself hadn’t even recognized her until Clarke of the Sky People showed her the dagger Indra knew Heda had given her. A present before the Mountian. ‘This is not a good idea skai Prisa! You must rest. You haven’t let us even tend your wounds.’

 

‘I let you help with the little one, didn’t I?’ Clarke clung to Indra as they walked through the walls of the Tower where she had been told Lexa was. She could barely walk her wounds had to be infected, but she didn’t care she had to save her saviours. When she had stormed into Tondisi she had raised hell and then before even sitting down forced Indra to take her here. With the little one still strapped to her. She only let Indra feed the little one when she cried. And no she had not explained her to Indra. She was not sure how to explain her to herself.

 

‘Yes, but not yourself. Heda will be furious with me. She still sends scouts for you every week. This will hurt her.’ Indra decided that maybe it was time that someone gave Clarke a little bit of insight. ‘She refuses the council unless absolutely necessary, much has changed Clarke, but what she feels for you has only grown.’

 

Lexa was a piece of her Clarke had been unable to forget or work through. And she had known just like Luna had that she would return to her when she was ready. This wasn’t that time, but maybe again it was. ‘And now it doesn’t matter. Floukru are being slaughtered, they are mine as much as I am theirs.’

 

‘As are the Skaikru, and you left them.’ Indra accused lightly. Clarke was not of them any more that much was clear. And she wondered why.

 

Clarke sighed this was not a conversation she had wanted to have. And not when her mind was cloudy and her body shutting down. ‘They refused to listen and they refused to compromise and they saw me as a monster. Treated me as such, some wanted to lock me up so I fled.’

 

Only her experience let Indra hide her surprise and then her ire at the Skaikru. They had peace with them now, but Indra didn’t trust them, and she wasn’t alone. The only reason the other clans had agreed was because of Clarke. And they wanted to lock her up. ‘Clark kom Floukru suits you. The ocean obviously agrees with you.’

 

Well that had been a lot easier than Clarke had thought. But then Luna’s reaction had been very similar. It seemed to be a Grounder thing. ‘Are we nearly there? I don’t believe I can make it much further.’

 

‘The guards should have found her already. So I do not believe you will need to wait much longer.’

 

‘I hope that’s soon.’ Clarke’s mind was swimming and her legs were suddenly just not there. And then she felt herself slip of Indra’s shoulder and then falling. But she never hit the ground. She sighed as she drew in the oh so familiar smell. ‘You’re late.’

 

Lexa looked at the woman in her arms. Then her eyes went wide. ‘Clarke.’ She gently lifted Clarke into her arms. ‘What the hell is the meaning of this Indra?’

 

Indra didn’t need Lexa to clarify what she meant. ‘Clarke would not rest until she saw you. She refused Heda, so I rode as fast as we could. She needs a healer...she needs Abby Griffin. But she will not like it they pushed her away.’ And then of course the little one started to whimper and Indra wished she had just not gotten up that morning.

 

‘What is that!’ Lexa growled.

 

‘A goufa heda, but I do not think it is hers. She is here to ask for help Heda. Nomads atacked Floukru are still attaking them. She is of them now.’ Indra hoped that wuold grab Lexa’s attention at least for the moment. It needed attention and soon. _‘I already ordered my warriors to mobilize.’_

 

Lexa closed her eyes, she had so many many questions, and it seemed like answers wouldn’t be forthcoming any time soon. But Clarke was there. She had found her. _‘Good send get word to our people and send our fastest ahead. Act fast Indra they will not linger and I will have justice for what they have done. Those alive bring them here to our lands until we can a sense of how bad it is.’_

 

‘ _I will ride ahead myself.’_ Indra nodded then looked at Clarke, her respect for the woman had come full circle and once the woman was up again she would make sure to make her feel a part of them. ‘May we meet again Klark kom Floukru.’

 

Lexa watched Indra stalk of then quickly made her way to her healer. She would have to figure out what the hell had happened lated. ‘Niko! Get Abby kom Skaikru here now!’ She rushed Clarke to a bed and then stood back as Niko started ordering his second to undress Clarke. She had not expected the baby to be thrust into her arms with orders to feed and change her. She had never even held a baby before.

 

Niko methodically took in all woman’s injuries and there were plenty, but the ones that worried his where the thigh and her arm. Her arm was a mess. ‘Kasei go get Abby, she needs to come now or she will lose the arm.’

 

Lexa watched the young woman run off. It all seemed so strange that this would happen the same week that the coalistion had their talks and Abby was there. Clarke was barely herself. Or maybe she was more herself, Lexa didn’t know. ‘She will live?’

 

‘I do not know, but she is strong. Why is she here?’ Niko asked carefully as her started to dress the leg wound.

 

‘She came for help Floukru are under attack. I presume Luna sent her.’ Lexa replied, not giving Clarke’s name. She would not give it if they didn’t know themselves.

 

‘War?’

 

‘No it wasn’t clan it’s the Nomad’s, but that worries me too. If Luna sent for help they must have a big army. And that is unlike them.’ Lexa worried her lip but never took her eye of Clarke.

 

‘Yes, it is.’ Niko agreed only half listening. He did look up when Abby rushed in.

 

‘What do we ha...’ Abby stopped in her tracks. Try as she might she couldn’t believe it. This was her baby, she would know that anywhere no matter how different Clarke looked. She would always know. ‘YOU LIED TO ME!’

 

Lexa opened her mouth to refute the statement, but the baby wailed loudly in her arms and she snapped it shut to calm down. ‘I did not. I do not know what happened only that Indra brought her saying she was seeking help for her people.’ Lexa didn’t know what had happened, but she knew that Clarke wouldn’t just run off without reason. ‘ The Floukru.’

 

Abby snarled and would have lounched herself at Lexa, but niko grabbed her arm.

 

‘She is weak and if you do not help she will lose her arm. Fight later. Save now.’ Niko ordered fiirmly. Now that he knew who the woman was her would be very careful.

 

‘You out. I will no have you here.’ Abby growled at Lexa who did not want to budge at all.

 

Niko looked up again and sighed. ‘Heda we need to operate you can not be here. I will keep watch and I will have Kasei get you the second we are done. You need to feed the goufa and change her. Now Heda she is screaming and she will distract us. And she is of Clarke she will only want you to have her.’

 

Lexa sighed and with a last glare left to get the baby sorted. She had no idea how she would do that though. She also needed to get things in proper order. As much as she would have liked to stay she knew she couldn’t. ‘I guess it is you and me prisa.  I wonder what the war council will make of you?’

* * *

 

Luna lay low and watched as the Nomads searched yet another village. At least this one they had been able to evacuate before they arrived. But she was running out of warriors and her people were daying.  _‘Any word from Trikru?’_

 

‘ _Not yet. Do you believe she made it then?’_

 

‘ _If anyone could it would be Klark, you know that.’_ Luna softly told Brice her towns healer. The poor man was so overworked and yet still found time to check in with her.

 

‘ _What do you think they want?’_

 

‘ _I do not know, but they don’t seem to be finding it. And as long as they don’t I do not believe they will stop.’_ Luna’s heart clenched at that. So many of her people had already been slaughtered. Overcome before they even had a chance to protect themselves. _‘Our only hope is that Klark gets to Heda. Without her we will be lost. Tell my warriors to pull back further. Get to the outlying villages and get them out as well.’_

 

‘ _Trikru land?’_

 

‘ _Yes, we will not reach them soon, but maybe soon enough to save some. And warn them as well. I do not believe they care what lands they encroach on. Now be gone.’_

* * *

 

Lexa growled softly at her cook who was laughing openly. The fact that she had known Milla  all her life was her only saving grace. ‘Do not laugh at me. What am I supossed to do with her?’

 

‘I expect you need to look after her Heda.’ Milla chortled. Lexa made quite the picture. The babe was tiny, not more than a few weeks old and Lexa held her so gingerly that it had to be highly uncomfortable for them both. ‘Here.’ She grabbed Lexa and made her sit on a chair and then moved her arms so they were now cradling the babe more comfortably. And the baby stopped wailing quite so loud. ‘I will help, because the gods know you seem useless.’

 

‘It’s not advised to laugh at your Heda Milla.’ Lexa grumbled but did as she was told.

 

‘And if you want her fed and changed you will allow just that.’ Milla busied herself getting something to eat. She wasn’t weaned and they had no wet nurse in the tower. So she would have to make due. ‘Try and to get her to suckle an this. We will need to find a wet nurse though. Or is her mother here?’

 

‘I do not know. She came in with a woman, but I do not know if this is her goufa.’ Lexa carefully got the baby to suckle on a clean cloth soaked with milk. Amazed when the baby latched on and started sucking viciously.

 

‘She’s very strong. Seems she likes you.’ Milla takes the clean cloths and baby clothes one of her girls brought her. Some old clothes from when the girls babe was still a little one.

 

L exa wasn’t so sure. She figured she liked the milk she was giving her. Not much else. ‘How do you figure that Milla?’

 

‘She would not let me take her. And now she is snuggling into you as if you caught her when she first drew breath. I believe she has chosen you as her other mother. Now we just have to train you to be a good one.’ Milla simply laughed at Lexa’s indignant squawk.

 

‘I am Heda I can not be a mother.’

 

Again Milla chortled merrily, she knew full well that Lexa already was. She could have very easily just handed her the babe and walked of and yet there sat the mighty Heda, terrified of the tiny life in her arms, gently feeding it. ‘I believe more than one Heda had a great many goufa’s. They all turned to be strong leaders themselves.’

 

Lexa deflated a little, she knew it was true. Nothing said she couldn’t, and they were mostly at peace. And this baby was somehow connected to Clarke, who she knew could ask anything of her and she would always try and give it to her. ‘What do I do with her?’

 

‘You take care of her. I will teach you the basics and then you will learn the rest. And when her other mother can take her again you will be sad to let her go.’ Milla said gently as she helped Lexa place the baby over her shoulder and showed her how to burp the baby. Deep down she hoped the other mother would stay and let Lexa help her raise the baby. Lexa was enamoured, terrified but enamoured.

* * *

 

Abby ran her finger gently over Clarke’s scared and tanned cheek. She looked healthy even though she was fighting for her life. And Abby felt the anger bubble underneath her skin. Still convinced that Lexa had know all along where Clarke was and kept her from her.

 

‘Lexa?’ Clarke croaked, unsure where the hell she was. The last thing she remembered was Lexa catching her before she fainted.

 

Abby wanted to curse, this only made her even more sure that Lexa was guilty. ‘No baby, it’s me.’

 

Clarke sat up ignoring the pain that shot through her. She was no stranger to it and had learned to ignore it and just keep going. ‘Out! Get the fuck out and don’t you fucking come back!  _Leksa! I need Heda now.’_

 

Niko stumbled into the healer room blinking wildly. Abby was staring at Clarke completely frozen in place and Clarke was on her feet. Which he found nearly impossible  with her injuries .  _Just like Heda. ‘Wanheda, you need to lie back down.’_

 

‘ _No, I need Heda now. And where is Bo I need Bo. And I need her out. I do not want her here.’_ Clarke stumbled over to the door grateful when Niko moved to help her. She wouldn’t stay there. ‘Fuck you!’ She said softly as she passed Abby, registering with some satisfaction Abby’s whole face crumble.

 

‘Clarke!’ Abby finally almost yelled and started after them grabbing Clarke’s arm. ‘You don’t mean that.’

 

Clarke stopped and yanked her arm free making Abby stumble. ‘I heard you and Kane and even Bellomy. I heard what you wanted to do to me. Lock me up because of what I did. WHAT I DID TO SAVE YOU! And you wanted to lock me up.’

 

‘For your own good! You were scaring people.’ Abby tried to defend herself. But she knew that they had acted out of fear and she would never forgive herself.

 

‘For your peace of mind and nothing else. But do not worry I am not yours to worry about I denounce you and yours. I am Floukru and that is what I will always be.’

 

‘No, you are from the Ark.’ Abby objected and reached for Clarke again only to find her wrist painfully stopped. And of course it had to be Lexa who chose that moment to arrive.

 

‘Clarke has made her choice now leave before I have you removed.’ Lexa growled dangerously, she had heard Clarke call for her and had left the counsellors gaping after her and the baby strapped to her front.

 

‘You did this to her, turned her against her own people! You said you didn’t know where she was. You lied.’ Abby refused and tried to yank her arm free to no avail.

 

Clarke forced her body to straighten and let her arm fall from Niko’s shoulder. ‘She did not even know I was still alive. And yet she still shows me more respect than I ever received from you. I am Floukru and you will not talk to Heda like that. I am none of your concern. Now leave before I personally throw you out!’

 

Abby finally deflated as she looked at only hate in her own daughters eyes reflected back at her. ‘I did what I thought was right.’

 

‘Then now you will bare the consequences.’ Clarke hissed before she motioned Lexa to let go. _‘Lexa I come for your help. It’s urgent.’_

 

‘ _Help is already on the way Clarke, I was in to war room. Join us? There is much to discuss.’_ Lexa let the implication open. She wanted to know what had happened to more than just the Floukru.

 

Clarke opened her mouth then snapped it shut when little Bo started to whine softly.

 

‘ _Goufa I just fed you, you can not be hungry again. What is it?’_

 

‘ _You, they chose you to take Bo...and you did?’_ Clarke couldn’t stop it she laughed.

 

‘Niko said it was my duty. And she is yours, I will always take care of yours.’ Lexa shrugged, at least Clarke wasn’t laughing at her just the situation.

 

That did make Clarke frown sadly. ‘She is, but also isn’t. I was running here when I happened upon her mother trying to fight of Nomads. I attacked and protected them. But her mother was to hurt. She gave her to me and made me promise to raise her. I did.’

 

Lexa nodded in sad acceptance. ‘ Then she is yours. Do you want her?’

 

C larke knew that she was standing on her own by sheer  stubborn will. She would not be able to hold Bo much less look after her. ‘No, For now she is in the safest place I know.’

 

Clarke was already walking of in the direction of the council room so she didn’t see Lexa’s expression of utter shock. She had not expected that. No ever, not from Clarke. Not after what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I am just totally blown away by the great response I got to the first chapter. Thank you to everyone that read it and I hope you like this next chapter.

Indra was relieved and horrified when she and her riders finally found Luna. They were so close that she feared the news Luna would have to share. She made sure to make everyone aware who they were before riding into the camp. When she received the signal that all was clear she rode up to Luna and dismounted. _‘_ _Well met Luna.’_

 

‘ _I wish I could say the same Indra old friend.’_ Luna was tired and she was just about at the end of her rope, so Indra could not have come at a more opportune moment. ‘They are going at a pace I could not keep up with. I have tried to safe as many as I could.’

 

Knowing how hard it was for any leader to admit that they were not enough pained Indra. And Luna and her people  were very  peaceful. They had rarely if ever warred. They assisted when needed,  but had no real interest in it . ‘Rest easy Heda sends her army. And I have the best Tondisi riders with me now.’

 

Luna’s shoulders loosened a little,  it was the first good news she had received since the Nomads had begun their attacks .  _‘I do not know what they want. They slaughter without thought not making demands. And they search, I do not know for what. Clarke is well?’_

 

‘ _What of their numbers? Clark told me they were large. She is with Heda, she will not let a few arrows or cuts kill Wanheda.’_ Indra knew that Luna liked Clarke, as she figured Clarke was at least a friends, but probably much more. But time would tell. And with both Luna and Lexa seemingly intersted? She knew to keep things to herself.

 

Luna let out a breathe she hadn’t known she was holding. She had worried about Clarke more than she liked  to admit . Her own fault really Clarke was hers. And she worried like every mother did.  _‘Thank you. I have never seen Nomads so well organized or in such numbers_ _there are at least two groups of around a hundred_ _. Indra they must have had help from Clans people. But I have seen no markings.’_

 

‘ _If that’s true we must tread carefully. How many have you here?’_ Not letting Luna see her worry, although it would probably only mirror her own Indra tried to focus on what they could do right then.

 

‘ _I have sent of many smaller groups to Trikru. I was hoping that smaller groups would travel easier and be less of a target. The first should be on your land already.’_ Luna gave Indra a sad apologetic shoulder shrug. It was bad form to step on another clans land without letting them know before hand.

 

‘Your people are always welcome on my lands. They are expecting them. Heda has offered Polis until we can deal with the Nomads. Do not worry Luna we will have our revenge for what they have done. For once more Heda and Wanheda fight as one.’

* * *

 

C larke knew her energy was lagging and she wouldn’t be able to stay seated straight much longer. But she also knew that she had to. It was a matter of  honour hers to be precise. Lexa would dismiss them when she was done  and only then so she would just have to power through .  She had been very surprised when Lexa hadn’t really introduced her. Just referred to her as Luna’s second. She was grateful though because the last thing they needed was for there to be rivalries between the clans because of Skaikru.  Ironically it would be a futile fight since she did not consider herself from them any more anyway.

 

L exa glanced around the room again taking a last look. She was sure than at least one Clan was complicit, maybe two. But she had no proof. She did have a starting point. Glancing at Clarke she had to keep her face blank. Clarke was sweating and looked ready to drop,  and she would hate herself if she did . ‘That is all, get messengers to your people and mobilize. We all ride t o aid Floukru.’ The  ambassadors nodded and filed out slowly all curiously glancing at Clark and of course Bo who was still very happily on Lexa’s chest. ‘I need a word.’ Lexa stopped Clarke when she tried to get up. She knew Clarke would never make it. And she would be damned if Clarke hurt herself even more.

 

‘Yes Heda.’ Clarke smiled in appreciation. Lexa could still read her.

 

When the last ambassador was out the door Lexa closed the door moving to Clarke’s side. ‘You should have stayed in bed.’

 

‘And you and I both know if this was you you would not have done it either. I was needed here.’ Clarke shrugged reaching up and stroking Bo’s face. _‘You have found your save haven little one, huh? You are very good with her.’_

 

‘ _I have no idea what I am doing. Milla, my head cook laughed at me when I went to her for help.’_ Lexa admitted softly. She truly had never interacted with a baby this young, but she was starting to like it somewhat. Bo was sweet.

 

‘Yes well neither do I, so you now know more than me.’ Clarke snorted at Lexa’s raised eyebrow. ‘The Ark wasn’t big on a lot of babies. So I never had the chance. What’s your excuse?’

 

‘I was being trained as Heda, childrearing wasn’t a subject we had to learn.’

 

Clarke sat back and actually laughed. Oh she loved how dry Lexa could be. People would never believe her that Lexa was actually fun and funny. ‘I guess that makes sense.’

 

Lexa just stared at Clarke, they had, it seemed, run out of small talk. And now she needed to decide whether now was the best time to actually talk?

 

‘I’ll answer your questions Lexa, but I really need to lie down, I don’t think I can get up alone though.’ Clarke finally broke the heavy silence, her body was starting to remind her that she was not in fact invincible. She needed rest after all.

 

Looking around Lexa was trying to figure out how to get Clarke to the room she had readied for her. But she couldn’t carry her with Bo strapped to her chest. ‘ If I help you up can you walk a little bit with my help?’ She didn’t want anyone to see Clarke struggle, and she was sure that neither would Clarke want that. She was proud and it showed in how Clarke held herself. So different from when she was still with the Skaikru. She had come into herself. ‘It is not far.’

 

Clarke assessed herself the nodded. It would be painful and slow going, but she would do it. ‘Yes.’ She moaned in pain when Lexa  p ositioned herself under her shoulder then lifted her. Her leg was on fire, but she stood, took a few breathes then shuffled slowly letting Lexa lead them.

 

Lexa worriedly looked at the lift just a few feet away, she doubted Clarke had much energy left. But she needed to get her in the lift. When they reached her floor she could put Bo down and carry Clarke the rest of the way. ‘It’s just there.’

 

Clarke glanced up and nearly stopped her mouth open. ‘I’ll be damned, you have electricity and a lift.’ Mesmerized enough Clarke didn’t notice the last few feet she had to take. Trying to take it all in. ‘ Where do you get it from?’

 

Not looking a gifted horse in the mouth Lexa tried to remember what her former Flamekeeper had told her. ‘There are turbines in the ocean that give us limited electricity. It is not much, but it is nice to have. We also have warm water.’

 

That got all of Clarke’s attention. A warm bath was pure luxury, and not one she often got to indulge in. Being at see most of the time she was more used to simply washing while she took a swim. ‘I think I might like it here.’

 

Snorting loudly Lexa propped Clarke up. ‘I am going to put her in her bed then I will come back.’

 

‘You don’t have to do that. I can make it.’

 

‘I do, I will not have you fall down. Now wait just a moment.’

 

Clarke snorted to herself. ‘Like I’m going anywhere!’ It didn’t take long before Lexa was back and suddenly Clark found herself in Lexa’s arms.  _‘See like I said the safest place I know.’_

 

‘ _I hope you think so in the morning.’_ Lexa softly whispered as she gently lay Clarke on the bed and covered her. ‘You need sleep.’

 

‘I do, but I am in to much pain right now. Stay and talk to me?’ Clarke almost begged, she had often dreamed of being able to talk to Lexa again.

 

‘As you wish.’ Lexa nodded ,she knew how that felt. It helped to talk. Somehow it always put you to sleep in the end. It was the distraction, she knew. It gave you something else to focus on. So she picked up Bo and put her next to Clarke. ‘What do you want to know?’

 

‘Everything. And nothing.’ Clarke shrugged. ‘I know you want to know what happened to me, but can we do that when I have slept some? But can you tell me what happened here?’

 

Lexa hummed, of course Clarke would start with the hard things between them. ‘A lot has happened, I do not think I can tell them all tonight.’

 

‘Then just tell me the important things?’ Clarke asked already feeling heavy and tired. She knew she wouldn’t be awake long.

 

‘Mhhh I can try, but you will become upset.’ Lexa hoped at least that she would. Clarke though was a mystery to her in some aspects and in other she knew her better than she knew herself. And Clarke loved her people, the ones she claimed as hers so deeply and hurt so deeply when they were taken from her. Lexa did not think she could ever love like that.

 

‘I will become upset, but I’ll know.’ Clarke finally said after thinking about it. ‘I need to know too.’

 

‘Very well.’ Lexa cleared her throat and tried to think of how to put things in a way it would not seem to bad. ‘I wanted to bring Skaikru into the coalition and I was well on my way. But there was unrest in their camp.’ Lexa made sure to not include Clarke, she did not think Clarke would handle it well if Lexa called them Clarke’s people. ‘You see with the chaos of the Mountain I was not informed that they had found more of their own people. They had a worse time than you had. They landed in Azgeda territory and were harshly treated.’

 

‘ _Harshly treated? You are very diplomatic tonight Heda. They slaughtered them probably.’_

 

‘Am I telling this or you?’ Lexa snorted at Clarke’s angry eyes. But after a roll of her eyes Lexa knew she would let her continue. ‘Their leader took over as Chancelor, and locked up your mother and Kane. He whipped up people and started to attack my people without cause. He had Bellomy lure his sister and Lincoln to Arcadia then shot Lincoln in the head as Octavia was held back by her brother as a warning to others of what would happen if they mixed with my people.’

 

Clarke bit her tongue hard to keep from reacting. Because she wanted to. But Lexa already looked so sad. So she simply watched as Lexa once again ordered her thoughts.

 

‘A little while later he and his guards snuck into a peace corps camp. People who were not warriors, but were there to protect Skaikru from Azgeda and they killed them all. He and Bellomy leading. They killed them and then bragged about it. They left Indra alive, they were her people and they murdered them in their sleep and left Indra to deliver me a message. He wanted me, so I went. But he misjudged me, thought he could scare me and use me. I am Heda, and he misjudged me on my age and sex. I had my warriors sneak into their camp and drag all the guilty out of the camp including Pike. And when in the morning they all awoke it was to their so called leader on the pole. His followers in chains.’ Lexa glanced up to see what Clarke’s reaction would be. She only saw understanding so decided to go on. The obvious details she left out were not hers to tell. ‘I killed him by a 1000 cuts. Letting my people all have their justice and then ended with my sword.’

 

‘What about the others...Bellomy?’ Clarke spat the name, she wanted to think that he could never do something like that. But her experience told her that he could and easily at that.

 

‘I had just implemented that not all crimes would be blood must have blood. That only the leaders would be killed if something like that happened. But we had to make sure that they could not attack us again. All the followers lost a hand. Making them less of a threat and giving them a clear reminder of what happens to traitors. And make them easy to identify.’ Lexa couldn’t help the poison in her voice, she really had wished and still did that she could have just killed them all. It would have made things so much easier.

 

‘He is still trouble.’ Clarke nodded to her self. She knew him. He would not let that stop him. ‘Is that the reason they did not become the 13th clan?’

 

‘Yes. The other Clans refused and I did not want them either. I do not trust them. There is still unrest. Your mother is in charge once more, but she isn’t at the same time.’ Lexa rubbed her brow, there was so much she couldn’t yet tell Clarke. So much. ‘Until they truly settle down they will not have anything more than an alliance.’

 

It was about what Clarke had expected, but even with her mind hazy with pain she knew there was something she wasn’t being told. Something to do with her mother. ‘Lexa one of them was Sankru.’ Clarke murmured that, she remembered how the one man who attacked her had fought and figured it might be important. ‘Tell me something good now. About you?’

 

Lexa hummed surprised her eyes widened, so she wasn’t wrong. But she needed Clarke more lucid to speak to her properly. And finally decided to talk about her childhood to relax Clarke with nonsense. It didn’t take long for Clarke to fall asleep after that. And Lexa made herself comfortable in the chair to watch over her.

* * *

 

Minding her own business Raven nearly fell of her chair when Abby burst into her home a ball of fury and anger. ‘Jesus christ Abby are you trying to kill me! The commander get your panties in a twist again?’ At least this time she hadn’t been holding a knife and nearly cut her finger of like that last time. _Why always me and never O?_

 

‘Did you know? Did you fucking know this whole time?’ Abby grabbed Raven and pulled her to her feet almost shaking her in anger.

 

_What the fuck!_ ‘Hey hey, what the hell Abby? Let me go.’

 

‘Did you know!’ Abby ground out again. She had just had her baby within arms reach and she shunned her. More than that she had screamed at her. And she looked almost unrecognisable. Like a grounder. Even claiming them as hers.

 

‘Fucking hell woman, I know a hell of a lot. But I am going to need more than that!’ Raven snapped trying to get out of Abby’s grasp. She wasn’t wearing her brace and the last thing she needed was to lose her balance and fall. She would not be set back months, not again.

 

‘That Clarke is here.’

 

Octavia skidded to a halt, she knew Abby often totally lost it with them. Hell it really was the only place she could. But she hadn’t expected this. ‘Clarke? What do you mean?’

 

‘Here, what the hell?’ Raven finally managed to wrench herself free and sat down grabbing her brace. She might just need it on. ‘Abby what the fuck is going on?’

 

‘You didn’t know. You didn’t...’ Abby nearly collapsed to the ground, but Octavia caught her and dragged her to a chair.

 

O ctavia nodded at Raven who got back up and got a bottle of the best Mooshine Polis had to offer. She poured three healthy glasses and handed them over. ‘Abby what the hell happened?’

 

‘Clarke is here in the Tower. She was hurt and I operated on her.’ Abby took a sip, not sure if she was actually making any sense at all. ‘I barely recognized her. But she’s mine. She looks like a grounder. And she acts like one too.’

 

‘She’s….she’s really here and ok?’ Raven muttered, she hadn’t actually thought they would ever see Clarke again after they helped her get out. They still did it because the other option was not something either her or Octavia could bare.

 

‘Her arm is badly hurt. But otherwise she will be.’

 

‘Why aren’t you with her? What the hell are you doing here?’ Octavia burst out, she was happy and furious and elated and so many things all at once. But confused is the one that stood out the most.

 

Drinking the rest of  the m o o n shine in one gulp Abby sputtered. ‘She  threw me out, and told me in no uncertain terms that she did not want me anywhere near her...she heard me talk to Bellomy and Kane.’

 

‘Oh god, and she doesn’t know. She has no idea what was going on. No wonder she wanted to get out so badly.’ Raven slammed back her own drink. The burn soothed her own unsettled memories. She would never forget how she and Octavia were saved from the same fate as Lincoln. Se often woke up and swore she could still feel the steel of the muzzle against her head. ‘What did Lexa say?’

 

‘Oh you mean the child dictator who hates me more than my daughter?’ Abby growled angrily. She knew that on some level she was only this angry with the other woman because she always seemed to understand Clarke so easily. ‘She agreed with Clarke and threw me out.’

 

Raven groaned and rubbed her face. Lexa and Abby were always at each others throats. Her theory was it was because they both cared so much for Clarke and were terrible at sharing.  _Like kids fighting over a toy._ ‘You threw her out first, didn’t you?’

 

‘She was in the way.’ Abby grumbled, maybe she felt just a little bad. ‘She said she didn’t know where Clarke was, how can I believe that when Clarke looked like them.’

 

‘Maybe because Clarke didn’t want anyone to know where she was.’ Octavia got up slowly and left.

 

‘Lexa has been worried sick these last three years and you would know that if you just let her be your friend.’ Raven said softly. Her relationship with Lexa had slowly grown. And they owed her so much. ‘She saved us, not only from Pike and you know almost dying, but also when she offered us a home here. She’s our friend. Scary very angry friend.’

 

‘But she is the reason she left.’

 

Raven shook her head. ‘No it isn’t. It’s part of the reason, but for the most it was that people expected the impossible of her and she did it and then they turned on her time and time again. And her dad and being in solitary for so long. I just think Clarke needed to go for herself. To see who she really was. She left Lexa as well.’

 

Abby sighed, this was a discussion they had often and she hated it every single time. ‘I know, but Clarke’s my baby.’

 

‘And so is Jace. And the only reason that she is doing well and is safe and you get to see her often is because Lexa helped you.’ Rave argued just as Octavia walked in with the youngest Griffin. A two year old Jace Griffin. A bright spot to all three of them no matter how she came to be.

 

‘MAMA!MAMA!’ Jace’s pudgy arms reached out for Abby, who gladly took her. ‘Mama!’

 

‘Hey baby.’ Abby nuzzled Jace’s neck softly. She smelled so sweet and soft. ‘Did you miss mama?’

 

Octavia laughed softly. ‘She doesn’t like it when you have to go. But she was pretty good. But gods Abby she gets into everything.’

 

‘Clarke was the same. We couldn’t keep her occupied enough. You turned your back and she was covered head to toe in something.’ Abby smiled softly kissing the top of her daughters head. ‘How can I tell Clarke about all this.’ She motioned to Jace and herself. He mood sad again.

 

Raven bit her lip. ‘Maybe she’ll see you and we’ll tell her some of it. At least our part. Maybe she’ll speak to you then?’

 

‘I’m sure Lexa will let us see her.’ Octavia nodded, Abby was the closest thing she and Raven had left of family. And Clarke really had so much misinformation. Abby and Clarke just could not speak without things turning sour and angry. They said the wrong thing meaning the right thing. It was frustrating because they were so similar. ‘We’ll try.’

 

Abby held Jace to her chest and nodded. All her earlier fight had left her. ‘I have to leave for Arkadia tomorrow. Things are worse again.’

 

‘Then don’t go back! Gods Abby you don’t owe them anything.’ Raven bit out, her voice angry but low. She had learned early on that if she raised her voice Jace would start balling and not stop. ‘Why do you keep doing this to yourself?’

 

‘Because although I don’t owe them anything and really couldn’t care less for most of them there are still good people there with no place to go. And don’t deserve to die because those stronger than them are xenophobic ass holes.’ Abby sighed another of their numerous discussions. Yes she hated Arkadia, and yes going there was stressful and tore her up. But who would do it if she didn’t? They all knew that if the Arkers did anything stupid again there would be no stopping Lexa. She would kill them all. ‘I think I’m just going to go up and sleep.’

 

Octavia watched her go with a still happily babbling Jace. ‘This is going to be so hard on them all.’

 

‘Yea, but we knew that.’ Raven pulled Octavia into her lap and kissed her neck softly. ‘She’s back O she’s back.’ She left it unsaid that somehow that to her meant that things were going to magically be ok. Because Clarke was magic. Fucked up weird stubborn and deadly magic. Especially when she was with Lexa. Pure magic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry it took longer than planned. I am trying for an update per week, but no promises. So here it is. Let me know what you think.

Lexa nearly fell into the kitchen chair with Bo held tight in her arms still sniffling. She was so tired she could barely see out of her own eyes. And Bo had been fed and changed and still she was not happy. ‘How do you make so much noise niron?’

 

‘ _Did the little one run you ragged Heda?’_ Milla teased and placed a cup of strong tea in front of Lexa. She looked like shit if you asked her. But then the joy of raising children was hard and shitty some times.

 

‘ _I do not know what else I can do. She will not calm down or sleep.’_ Lexa gratefully sipped at the tea and sighed as it soothed her tired body. She was still bouncing Bo lightly never as glad for the hours and hours of training she was then right at that moment.

 

It wasn’t much a mystery to Milla. The baby was still very young and wanted closeness to  her mother,  although she would hold of calling her that . And although Heda was doing a good job she had the baby all  bundled up and no where near her truly.  _‘Get her to just her diaper.’_ Milla ordered grinning as Heda did as she was told. Of course if there had been anyone else there it never would have happened.  _‘Now take of your shirt.’_

 

‘ _What? Why?’_

 

‘ _Just do as I say Heda. You have nothing I have not seen before. Many times when you were a young one.’_ Milla cocked her head and waited. She nearly laughed when Lexa grumbled something about her being a dictator as she slipped her shirt of. _‘Now gently lay her on your chest.’_

 

Not sure what all of this was supposed to do Lexa did as she was told. And then her eyes went wide when within moment Bo snuffled a few more times then went quiet. _‘How?’_

 

‘ _Experience.’_

 

‘ _Are we interrupting something. Cause we can come back.’_

 

Lexa jumped so high, Octavia had taken her by complete surprise. And that hardly ever happened. So she got up as regally as any one can sans shirt and with a baby on their chest. ‘I expected you last night.’

 

Raven snorted then stopped dead in her tracks. ‘Ehm Lex not to state the obvious, but there’s a kid on your naked chest. Oh and of course your naked chest is out too, you know.’

 

Octavia couldn’t help it she burst out laughing. Lexa was so red it was bordering on purple. ‘Seriously Lex what are you doing?’

 

Grabbing one of Bo’s blankets Lexa covered herself somewhat. She was not usually shy, she had nothing to be shy about. ‘I am looking after Bo.’

 

‘Duh dude. The question is more who the hell is she?’ Raven rolled her eyes. She loved Lexa, really, but sometimes she could be a little thick.

 

How did she answer that. She could lie, but that would only make things even more complicated. _‘She is family.’_ It wasn’t exactly explaining things, but it was also not lying. It would do until Clarke decided what to tell them. ‘Why are you here so early?’

 

‘Don’t play coy.’ Raven grumbled, they had barely slept then had to deal with a seriously cranky Jace. ‘We want to see her, please?’

 

Lexa sighed, on the one hand she didn’t want them to. But on the other she knew that she couldn’t be there when Clarke woke up, and she trusted Octavia and Raven. They were the reason Clarke was even still alive. And in turn she was the reason why they were alive. ‘If she asks you to leave, you leave.’

 

Octavia nodded. ‘We promise Lex. We just want to see her. We missed her.’

 

Milla watched the three women as she often did. They were close and many gossiped about them. Wondering what was actually between them. What she saw though was sisterly affection. Something that Lexa had never had the luxury before. ‘You can take Wanheda her breakfast. And you need to get to your Ambassadors, war is a cumbersome endeavour after all.’ Milla handed them the food, before Lexa could come up with anything to deny them. She could see it brewing in those expressive green eyes. ‘Now all of you out.’

* * *

 

 

Luna and Indra scowled as they watched a smaller group of nomads descend on the bodies of two of their own and one of Luna’s. Luna sadly shook her head, she had hoped that Regent would have escaped. _‘She just had a baby._ _I was to welco_ _m_ _e her into the clan in a few months. I promised.’_

 

‘ _This was not your fault. They are cowards that attack in the dead of night._ _And do not fight like warriors_ _’_ Indra’s nostrils flared as they watched one of the men roughly start to tear at Regent’s clothes. They had no honour at all it seemed.

 

It was the last straw for Luna she charged towards them with Indra hot on her heals. She would spill their blood for their utter disrespect to their dead and for killing her people without warning. But also what they did made her aware that maybe she did know what they were looking for after all. And she knew they wouldn’t find it. But she knew exactly where it was. She had killed two of the five before they could even raise their swords. Indra’s sword cut down a third. And then it was two on two.

 

Indra snarled at the woman that charged her. Stupidly overconfident, thinking that a warrior awake and alert would be as easily dispatched as a sleeping and unarmed one. _‘I won’t fall so easily coward. I am not in my bed asleep.’_

 

‘ _You are a dog just like the rest of them.’_

 

Rollig her eyes Indra cut the woman off before she could really get going. She cut her throat open wide. _‘_ _No I am the one that finished your fight, pathetic as it was_ _.’_ She spat on woman and turned to help Luna. She nearly laughed as Luna slammed the pommel of her sword into her attackers jaw breaking it.

 

‘I think I know what this is about.’ Luna whistled softly and moments later two healers approached. _‘Tie him up and make sure her survives. He will have answers Heda needs. Now go.’_

 

‘ _You know what they seek?’_ Indra asked intrigued. She was sure she hadn’t missed anything. But Luna was always very observant.

 

Luna made sure there were no prying eyes before she nodded hesitantly. ‘It’s about the Sacred Mark.’

 

‘The Flamekeeper?’ Indra asked somewhat confused. He was back in Polis safe and sound.

 

Growling loudly Luna shook her head. ‘No, Titus is not the bearer of the Sacred Mark. He is merely the keeper of the histories. Or he’s supposed to only be that. But Titus got power hungry and had Heda Frilon start up the conclave.’

 

‘No that is how it always was!’ Indra huffed in disbelief. It was blasphemous. ‘Our people can only be led by the strongest of nightbloods.’

 

Luna shook her head sadly. ‘No, and Lexa knows. We found the true histories in the old Flamekeeper’s village. He did not trust Titus it seems. It is all in there Indra. Flamekeepers are supposed to be nothing more than the keepers of our history. The Sacred Mark appears to the one that will raise the next Heda.’ Luna could see the wheels turning inside Indra, but she wasn’t quite ready to fight he upbringing. ‘You don’t need to believe me, but we do need to get to Lexa. They are after the next Heda. And I know where to find the one with the Sacred Mark.’

* * *

 

 

‘Are you really sure it’s her?’ Octavia asked for maybe the tenth time. Milla had shown them to Clarke’s room then left them to it. Only the woman on the bed was not who they had set free three years prior. This woman was muscular and slim, and deadly if she had to guess. There were more than a few tattoos that were peaking out of her shirt. But most of all she was so tan and her body was littered with numerous scars. Not to mention the tightly bound arm and thigh.

 

Raven nodded though she hadn’t taken her eyes of off Clarke. ‘Yip, it’s her.’

 

‘How can you be so sure?’

 

Raven blushed a little. But lent a little closer to Clark to show Octavia Clarke’s birthmark. What she didn’t expect was to find herself flipped over and a knife to her throat. ‘Fuck!’

 

Clark had woken up with a start, her senses told her she was not alone and she was glad when her fingers brushed her knife under her pillow. She attacked before the threat could harm her. _‘_ _Who sent you?’_

 

‘Oh fuck why always me?’ Raven said softly as she tried not to move to much. The knife was biting into her throat harshly.

 

Moving very slowly Octavia tried to get Clarke’s attention. She looked confused, but her hands were dead steady and if Raven or her made the wrong move Octavia was sure that Clarke would kill them both. _‘_ _Clark please, you know us. We won’t hurt you. It’s Octavia and Raven. Please Lexa told_ _us to sit with you. We aren’t a danger to you.’_

 

Clarke shook her head, it felt fuzzy and her leg and arm hurt. She knew the voices she knew them. But it wasn’t possible for them to be there. It had to be a trick. _‘I will kill you if you don’t tell me who sent you!’_

 

‘ _Griff! Please.’_ The glint in Clarke’s eyes frightened Octavia. And she didn’t know what to do. ‘Please Clarke she is all I have, don’t take her from me.’

 

‘I...how….’ Clarke pulled the knife away slightly. Octavia’s whispered plea struck a chord and she shook her head again and her nightmare started to fade away. She all but jumped of Raven. She was confused and her body had decided it was done and she fell into a heap on the ground. Neither Raven or Octavia moved, they didn’t want Clarke to attack again. She got up slowly and made her way to the wash basin. She was confused, and angry and happy. And tired. So tired. She did not want to deal with these people again. Not Octavia or Raven per se, but Skaikru. She was tired of it all. She was happy with Floukru and they actually valued her. And she loved them dearly ‘I am not going back so you can just leave.’

 

Octavia who had been ogling the tattoos on Clarke’s back blinked confused. ‘Back? Back where. We heard you were here and we wanted to see you.’

 

‘Arcadia and those fucking leaches.’ Clarke spat angrily as she saw the clothes Lexa left there for her. She recognized them as Lexa’s own. Their interactions were strange now, but still as comforting to her as before.

 

‘I wouldn’t set foot in that god forsaken shithole if you paid me.’ Raven snapped a little more sharply then she intended. She calmed herself down when Clarke simply looked at her blankly. Clarke didn’t know, couldn’t know. And it wasn’t her fault. ‘You know after they tried to execute us, we really didn’t stick around.’

 

Clarke had learned through her travels that if you stayed quiet people usually talked more to fill the silences, and they said things they would normally not say. So she just stared at the two women, because they truly were not girls any more, and waited. But she had to admit, if only to herself she was curious as hell.

 

Octavia half swallowed a laugh, this tactic she knew. It was one of Lincons favourite ones. ‘Clarke we didn’t come here to talk you into anything. We wanted to see you. We have missed you and would like to catch up if nothing else.’ It wasn’t exactly the truth, but it was close. She figured that if they got talking maybe Clarke would get curious enough to ask. ‘We missed you Griffin so damn much.’

 

Things with Octavia and Clarke had never been easy, but three years was a long time. And Clarke knew that she had changed beyond recognition. And Octavia was at least always honest. ‘You mentioned Heda, did she send food?’

 

As Octavia relaxed Raven took that as the coast was clear and launched herself at Clarke hugging her hard. ‘I swear you Griffins are going to be the death of me one day. But damn Clarke it’s good to see you.’

 

Clarked stiffened then snorted, she was safe and this was Raven more bark than bite on a good day. And she had missed her. ‘It’s good to see you too. Now back to the food?’

 

‘Yea we brought up breakfast. Lexa told us she would be stuck with the Ambassadors, But she would check in with you as soon as she could.’ Octavia set the table with everything Milla had pushed on them and sat down. ‘Something big’s going on.’

 

‘You could say that.’ Scowling darkly Clarke limped to a chair and sat down. They needed to talk about something else. She wasn’t sure what all Octavia and Raven were privy to. ‘If you aren’t with Skaikru then where are you these days?’

 

‘After Lexa and Abby saved us, Lexa offered us a place here in Polis.’ Octavia carefully replied as she grabbed some bread and honey. She eyed Raven to make sure for once she didn’t run her mouth. ‘We are citizens of Polis.’

 

Clarke pursed her lips, she wanted to know. Even as she really didn’t. ‘You don’t have a clan?’

 

Raven shook her head swallowing the fruit she was eating. ‘No, we want to stay in Polis and the only clans who would agree to take us were to far away what with Lexa and Jace and work.’

 

Octavia closed her eyes, and there was the really big issue. Jace. She had told Raven they needed to really be careful how they brought her up and of course Raven just blabs it. ‘Rav just keep eating, key?’

 

Raven pursed her lips and nodded. She hadn’t meant to mention Jace, but damn it they were raising her she was the most important thing in the world it was hard not to mention her. Especially to Clarke. ‘I’m still awesome.’

 

_Who the hell is Jace? And why does Raven look like she just let the proverbial cat out of the bag? ‘Who is Jace? Speak true Octavia, I have had a lifetime of people lying to me.’_

 

‘ _As I said we did not come here to talk you into anything. Or tell you things you do not want to know Clarke. And there is a lot. If you want to truly know, you need to listen before you react.’_ Octavia held Clarke’s eyes and sighed when Clarke simply nodded. She was so different. Calm, cold and collected. Like another grounder she knew. But what was hidden beneath was any one’s guess. And they all had a hand it it.

 

‘You aren’t the only one with questions.’ Clarke finally answered softly. She wasn’t part of them any more, but she needed to know what had happened to the people that she once loved. And if they were still a problem she would try and help Lexa if Luna permitted it.

 

‘Oh like the totally hot tattoos and muscles you’ve got? So curious. Cause damn girl that’s hot.’ Raven broke the tension making them all grin. Clarke flexed her arms a little laughing when Raven fanned herself. ‘Yep totally hot. Wife of mine why don’t you have muscles as sexy as that?’

 

A ll of the training and distance in world couldn’t have prepared Clarke for that statement. ‘Wife?’

 

‘God sometimes that mouth of yours is nothing but trouble!’ Octavia banged her head lightly on the table.

 

‘Hey that’s not what you were saying last night.’

 

Octavia’s ears turned bright red as she turned to Clarke a little  helplessly. ‘See what I have to deal with?’

 

‘You married her so you must like dealing with all that.’ Clarke dryly motioned to Raven who cackled lightly. ‘Where is Lincoln?’

 

The room seemed to chill at the question and Octavia looked at her feet. Thinking about him always got to her. ‘Lexa was able to save us, but she got the message to late to save him. She tried though. Bellomy shot him in front of me, and then  n early shot me.’

 

‘You’re own brother. And he is still alive?’ Clarke snarled angrily and no one in the room had any doubt that if he had been anywhere in the vicinity he would be dead. ‘This is why I can never go back to them. They are honour less cowards, hiding behind their so called superiority.’

 

‘We don’t disagree Griff, but they aren’t all like that and you know it.’ Octavia bit out, because there was nothing she wanted more than to get justice for Lincoln and for Abby and for all of the people that were still suffering because of useless cowards that didn’t look out for anyone but themselves.

 

‘You could have fooled me.’ Clarke decided maybe she should calm down and just eat. ‘You still haven’t answered me, who is Jace?’

 

Ok so here’s the deal blondie, if we tell you this, and it is an if you need to promise to hear us out and not loose your shit. Can you do that?’ Raven  finally asked when the three stared at each other for what felt forever.

 

Tilting her head Clarke pursed her lips. Obviously whatever they had to tell her would upset her. So did she actually want to know this? Maybe not, but she knew she probably had to know it. She hated that things had been left unfinished even when she told herself that they were done. It was true she  was  Floukru and would never be anything else ever again. But there were people she still needed closure with or to  reconnect with. ‘I will hear you out, but if after I want you to leave you will.’

 

Ra v en arched an eyebrow then nodded. ‘That’s fair, but let me warn you if you say anything shitty I will make you go boom.’

 

‘Fair.’ Clarke nodded. This was not going to make her happy she was pretty sure.

 

O ctavia and Raven eyed each other then Raven motioned for  Oc tavia to start. She would just fuck it up she was sure. Octavia swallowed hard, but nodded. They missed the pleased smile Clarke sent their way. They were cute together and very in sync. ‘God I hope you don’t lose your sh i t Clarke.’ Octavia muttere d under her breath then looked up at Clarke well aware that Clarke had actuall y heard that. ‘ When Pike took over as  Chancellor he installed his people in all the high posts, they were...animals is a good description. One took a liking to your mom...and Pike...gave he r to him as her punishment.’

 

C larke often wondered how people from the Ark could call Grounders savages when they themselves were utterly without a moral compass. The other thing she wondered was how fast she could ride to Arkadia and kill them all. All of the son of a bitches that proclaimed their moral superiority over them all. But she had promised to listen to them so she would.  And no matter how furious she was she would.  ‘Who is Jace?’

 

Raven was impressed and terrified. Clarke hadn’t gone nuts as she had thought she would, oh no she was way more scary. She was utterly calm. ‘ Her name is Jacklin Griffin, she’s your sister.’

 

I f you didn’t spend your days watching people for signs of them being up to something like Octavia did she would have missed the stiffening in Clarke’s whole body and the quick flash of utter  rage in them. It was gone before she could eve blink. She slowly backed up to Raven, because now she truly did believe this was going to end very badly.

 

They had all been so absorbed in what was being said and eyeing each other that they hadn’t heard Lexa enter. Bo in the end disrupted the thick and charged silence with a piercing cry. She was wet and rather cranky about it. Lexa walked in further as if she belonged there. She quickly set Bo down and started to change her, ignoring  the eyes on the back of her neck. ‘ Why is it that I  supposedly set Arkadia free and no one informed me that I had done nothing of the sort!’ She growled out softly then quickly coed and pulled Bo over her shoulder quieting her. ‘I believed and you helped in it, that Jace was Marcus’s child. Why would you not tell me?’

 

‘Gods we wanted to every fucking day.’ Raven exclaimed loudly as if finally she got to get that of her chest. ‘But Abby said if we did she would take Jace to Arkadia. We couldn’t have that happen. That fucking assehole is still there on the fucking council.’

 

T o stop Clarke from losing her temper, which she was about to. Lexa plopped Bo into the woman’s arms. The effect was  immediate. Clarke blinked a nd looked at Lexa questioningly her body relaxing to make sure Bo would be comfortable . ‘She needs feeding Milla gave me some mothers milk.’ Lexa motioned to the Flask in Bo’s bag, also something Milla had handed her.

 

Clarke nodded and grinned at Bo.  _‘There you are little one. I thought you were never coming back to me. But you did pick a good spot.’_ It was very awkward to try and feed Bo basically one handed, but Clarke tried anyway her anger simmering again, but under control. Lexa was devious when she wanted to be.

 

Raven’s mouth was hanging open in shock. ‘Family huh?’

 

‘Yes.’ That would be the only response either Octavia or Raven would get from Lexa. ‘What else are you not telling me?’

 

‘There is a lot Heda.’ Octavia finally sighed, Lexa already knew some and she knew her. Lexa would not rest until she had the full story. At least if she told her first Lexa would calm down before she killed every single person in Arkadia.

 

Pursing her lips unhappily Lexa nodded to them. ‘I do not need details at this moment, but I do need to know if I need to send part of my armies to take care of this once and for all.’

* * *

 

 

‘Why are you permitting that traitor to ride a horse? We should be dragging him to Polis.’ Indra grumbled as she watched two of Luna’s men tie their prisoner to one of the most beautiful horse she had ever seen. Although the horse didn’t seem to be to pleased with the idea either.

 

The gleam in Luna’s eyes should have made it clear to Indra that she had her methods. ‘That is Clarke’s horse.  She is a wild horse that followed Clarke from the  Ingranrona. She was never trained and only ever lets us get close and only Clarke may ride her. He will not have a good time.’

 

‘Ah. I see even the most stubborn of horses fall to her charm.’ Indra dryly said as she watched the horse start to buck. ‘What is it’s name?’

 

‘Fluffy.’ Luna laughed at Indra’s outraged expression, it was such a strange name for a horse as regal as her. ‘Do not ask me I do not know why she called her that. But the beast only ever reacts to it. And she adores Clarke.’ 

 

‘Only that idiot could be befriended by a damned wild horse.’ Indra muttered as she mounted her own horse. She and Luna would make post haste to Polis. They had much to discuss with Heda. She was still not convinced that Luna was telling her the truth, but if there was only a slim chance she was Indra they needed to Heda as soon as she could.


	4. Chapter 4

Abby cowered slightly over the frail body of her patient trying to shield her as James Dorcet stormed into Medbay and started yelling at her. She didn’t even know what it was about. But it wasn’t like the man needed a reason screaming seemed to be his default setting. Especially at her. ‘What’s wrong?’

 

‘You brought less food than the last time! How are we supposed to survive on that alone?’ James spat angrily, the only reason Abby was allowed outside of Arcadia was because the Commander would only deal with her having had her appointed as Chancellor. Not that they had much use for her. ‘You were supposed to be bringing us more for the winter.’

 

Abby could feel her hackles rise, but she knew if she reacted in any way she would regret it. Because no it was completely unthinkable that they should maybe start to provide for themselves like Lexa was pushing them. The council was going to kill her when they found out the Commander was going to give less and less every time. But then again it wasn’t like they suffered, no everyone that didn’t agree with them did. ‘They didn’t have more, I’m sure they’ll send more the next time.’ _Liar liar pants on fire._

 

Grabbing her by the front of the shirt James lifted her right of her feet making her stumble. ‘See that they do, or you might just outlive your use whore. To make up for the deficit rations are cut in half.’

 

‘What! You can’t do that, they are already starving! Please there is enough.’ Abby pleaded, and hardly even flinched when James slammed his fist in her ribs. ‘They’ll die.’

 

‘Like I give a shit, if they do it’s your fault. Let that be a lesson to do your fucking job.’ With that James stormed out of Medbay leaving Abby on the ground groaning as she tried to get up.

 

‘How can they do this?’ The little girl on the table asked. She was getting used to all the violence her mom had long given up on telling her things would get better.

 

Abby had hoped that she was asleep and wouldn’t hear the argument, but hope was not something she had a lot of use for these days. ‘I don’t know. How’s the pain?’

 

‘Not so bad. I feel floaty’

 

That was the best Abby could do for the little girl. She had broken her arm and now was at least getting a little more food. ‘That’s good sweetie, why don’t you try to sleep a little.’

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Luna and Indra both looked on a little perplexed. They had made very good time only to walk in on a severely agitated Clarke and a very very calm Lexa. Raven and Octavia seemed to be utterly thrilled that they had arrived. Not for the first time Luna wondered how it was that Lexa always managed to be in the middle of everything that could go wrong. _‘Heda we come with a prisoner and I have information as well.’_

 

‘ _Well met Luna, it’s been a long time.’_ Lexa was having a very hard time to keep up appearances, but Titus was lurking and he had become erratic to put it mildly and she could not have that.

 

‘ _Many years indeed. Thank you for the help. My people will arrive soon.’_ Bowing her head in reverence Luna gave Lexa a moment. It was very obvious something more was going on. But things would be revealed in time. _‘I see my second made it somewhat in tact.’_

 

‘ _I am to stubborn to die, as you told me many times Luna.’_ Clarke snorted at Luna’s taunt. So she might have had a slight problem with staying out of trouble. But it really was not her fault it followed her everywhere. _‘What of our people?’_

 

‘ _Many were killed, I don’t know yet how many survived. It will take decades to get our numbers back.’_ It was not something she liked to think about, but realistically Luna was aware that with her people so utterly decimated Lexa could very well decide to merge her people with another clan creating a new one. It was a painful thought. 

 

‘You have a prisoner?’ Lexa interrupted the two women, she needed to be able to prioritise. What Octavia and Raven had told her had her so angry she would love nothing more than to march her armies there and kill the bastards, but she needed to know what kind of threat the Nomads truly were first. Everything else needed to be sorted later.

 

Luna straightened her shoulders, this wasn’t the time or place to discuss it. Now it was time for war. ‘Yes...but we will need my second.’

 

‘Uhm not that I am not utterly thrilled to be of importance, how the hell can I help?’

 

‘Well we used Fluffy.’ Luna didn’t need to say more, she could see Clarke’s dark features lighten.

 

‘ _Fluffy’s here? Well let’s go then.’_ Clarke hobbled to the door not waiting for the others. She had had to send Fluffy away in the heat of the battle and was very happy the horse was ok. ‘Will Bo be ok with Milla for a little longer?’

 

Lexa rolled her eyes, but nodded. ‘I am sure she will be more than happy. Now who is Fluff y? And what does he have to do with anything?’

 

Raven and Octavia followed behind the others, both worried. Lexa and Clarke were just about ready to level Arkadia. And truth be told, they were not so sure that that was not a good idea. When they got outside Raven nearly lost it laughing. ‘Oh my good god Griff. Fluffy, seriously?’

 

Clarke glowered at Raven  who was still laughing. Lexa looked like even she was having trouble to keep a straight face. Octavia was  s norting loudly. ‘She likes the name.  And I dare you to try and get close to her. You won’t like what happens.’

 

‘Yes because only you can ride a wild horse that refuses to be broken in.’ Leaning back to watch as Clarke and Fluffy nuzzled each other happily. ‘Now please can you untie our prisoner? He has been whining like a little bitch for hours now.’

 

‘ _You have an evil streak Luna.’_ Clarke snorted as she loosened the ropes and the man fell off the next time Fluffy reared up. ‘Well there he is. You did so good girl, yes you did.’ She nuzzled and kissed Fluffy’s snout. ‘I need you a little later, come back and I’ll be sure to have a treat for you.’ Clarke laughed as Fluffy knickered then trotted away.

 

‘Shouldn’t you like...feed it or something?’ Raven asked, she wasn’t exactly the biggest horse person. But to her that horse seemed strange.

 

L una actually threw her head back and laughed. ‘ _I tried that once. That beast kicked me in the face broke my nose then trotted of as payment. So do go ahead, I would love to see someone else get trounced by my seconds horse.’_

 

‘ _Enough.’_ Lexa barked the man on the ground was coming to and she had questions. And she would have them one way or the other. She motioned for two of her guards to grab the man and bring him closer. When he was in front of her she grabbed him by the hair and forced him to look at her. ‘Do you know who I am?’

 

‘ _Dirty dog!’_ He huffed painfully, everyone had expected that Lexa would need to be a little rough, but no one had seen Clarke coming. And Raven stared at Clarke with wide eyes, wondering if she would ever be able to tease the woman ever again. She was scary.

 

With her fist still grinding into his bruised kidney Clarke lent in close to him. _‘You will show Heda respect, or I will make you wish you had died, but I won’t let you. I am after all Wanheda and a healer, just imagine what I could do to you.’_ When he was about to speak and probably say something very dumb Clarke slammed her knee into his groin. _‘Now we can do this the very painful way, and believe me I wouldn’t mind. You see you killed many in my clan and seeing as your coward comrades aren’t here you can bare the brunt of my anger.’_ She dramatically looked up at everyone meeting Lexa’s eyes seeing an amused glint in them. Lexa knew what she was going for.

 

‘ _And as second of her Clan I would have no choice but to let Wanheda have you. Although I do not envy you. I have been told she is deadly accurate with her knives.’_ Lexa silently motioned to Luna who had also caught on. _‘What say you Luna of Floukru, you did train her after all.’_

 

‘ _She could kill a fly a hundred feet away, on a bad day. And I have some ideas of my own.’_

 

‘ _You wouldn’t you are Floukru! Weak! You don’t fight, pathetic.’_

 

This time Lexa expected Clarke’s move, but she was still impressed by her speed and the loud crunch as the man’s nose broke beyond repair. _‘Floukru has produced more Heda’s than all the other Clans combined, just because_ _we_ _do not war and kill_ _needlessly_ _does not mean_ _we_ _can’t.’_

 

‘ _Yes and Wanheda is the best yet. But please it has been some time since I have_ _witnessed_ _her skills. Maybe we should string you up and let her use you for target practise. I’m sure she can keep you alive for weeks.’_ Luna knew it was working, all three of them was to much for the man. And Clarke playing with her blades did not help neither did Lexa stroking her sword in anticipation. If she had been him she would have been very worried by then. It felt dirty and she knew it would eat Clarke up inside. This was a part of life neither of them liked.

 

Clarke hauled him up so they were face to face and grinned at him. _‘Please o_ _h_ _please say you won’t speak, because I am going to enjoy killing you oh so slowly over and over again.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Indra, Octavia and Raven were just watching the three women partly horrified and partly immensely impressed. ‘Jesus on a crutch Princess is going to cut his balls off if he doesn’t tell them what they want to know.’

 

‘No she will start with fingers, cutting of his genitals would kill him to fast.’ Indra shook her head. She should have remembered how well Luna and Lexa could read each other, and that Clarke could do it to was not a surprise. ‘He will talk soon.’

 

‘I agree.’ Octavia nodded. She was horrified. Though she was a grounder through and through this was something she could never do. Clarke even looked like she enjoyed it. ‘She is feral.’

 

Shaking her head Indra turned her head to Octavia and saw the fear in her eyes. ‘No it is well in hand. Clarke is only doing what she needs to get the information needed to stop as many deaths as possible. It is not something everyone can. But those that do should be respected because they are haunted by it.’

 

Raven bit her lip to stop any kind of retort, because deep down she thought Indra might just be right. And Clarke had had to do so many seemingly unforgivable things. And they hadn’t all exactly been supportive. ‘But will it actually work, cause I’m just about ready to confessing to sinking the fucking Titanic and I’m not even the one that’s going through all that.’ She motioned to where Clarke was lightly running her blades across the man’s throat, and she did not miss his very hard swallow.

 

‘He’ll talk.’ Octavia swallowed hard. There was no other outcome. ‘It’s just a question of how well he was trained and if the information he gives will actually be of use.’

 

Nodding Indra knew it was time to get Raven and Octavia away from there. They would not like what happened, it was amazing they had not spoken up yet. ‘I need your help to find fresh horses. We will ride once Heda has her information.’

 

Octavia gratefully took the out and put her hand on Raven’s arm when she wanted to object. ‘You don’t want to see her like this. This is nothing. So please just come with us?’

 

‘She’s so different.’ Raven conceded and followed Octavia. Clarke had yet to tell them anything really, easy going Clarke it seemed would not make an appearance any time soon. And Raven for one missed her.

 

* * *

 

 

Grimly wiping blood from her blades Clarke wanted to throw up. She might have a good mask, but something like what they had just done? It left scars, she knew she had many. ‘You know who he is talking about, don’t you?’ She had gotten very good at reading others, and she knew Luna and Lexa both.

 

Luna finally nodded reluctantly, yes they both knew the woman the man had confessed was in league with some Arkers. And it worried her greatly. ‘It is not my story to tell. But I would very much like to get my hands on the Skaikru that are helping these cowards. And I would love to know how they know about the Sacred Mark.’

 

Luna left after saying her peace, she did not envy Lexa the task of explaining Isla of the Trikru. Clarke watched the whole thing then turned back to Lexa. ‘So who is she?’

 

‘Isla is my aunt.’ She bit it out the mere thought of the woman left an utterly bitter taste in her mouth.

 

‘And I thought I had family issues.’ Clarke muttered. ‘Why does your aunt want you gone? Cause that is what she wants going after the Sacred Marked and the any future nightblood she will raise, isn’t it?’

 

‘Because she raised me and when I became Heda I banished her for trying to manipulate me.’

 

‘ _Ah so she is of the if you don’t succeed try try and try again sort?’_ Clarke finally drawled, they were both aware that that was not the whole story, but like Clarke Lexa needed time to tell it.

 

‘ _Something very much like that. You said something about Sankru, how did you know the warrior was Sankru?’_ Changing the topic was the only thing Lexa could think of to keep them talking. And she did enjoy it, even if it was for just a moment more. They needed to get Bo and then head out.

 

I t was fair Lexa gave her something so she would as well. She would of course tell her everything, but there was a lot.  _‘Once I left Skaikru I travelled Lexa. I went to all the Clans. I have seen it all. It’s so beautiful. I spent few months with them and trained some with them, so I know their way of fighting and their weapons even when not marked. Hector is a fabulous fighter and very kind. But they are divided as to who should be his heir. Caris is younger than his son. But she is stronger, she beat Gus in combat for the right and he has never forgotten or accepted it. If I had to guess this is him making a power grab. Caris would never do that and Hector would rather adopt you than do anything like that. They are utterly loyal.’_

 

‘Hector died a few months ago.’ Lexa sighed sadly, she had liked him. And she had very happily taken to his fathering her when he got the chance. Caris was also an ally the girl was enamoured with her somewhat she knew. She was curious just how good Clarke truly was with her blades. She looked utterly at ease with them.

 

‘I am sorry to hear that. Murdered?’

 

‘Yes, but Caris was unable to find the one responsible.’ Lexa frowned slightly. She needed to get a hold of Caris. She needed to see what was what.

 

‘ _Send a scout to her. I swear Lexa this is not her doing. And if she is still alive she will scour her people for the culprits.’_ Clarke wouldn’t tell Lexa that she knew this because Caris was completely smitten with her. It might not be the best idea.

 

Lexa slowly nodded. She would have to trust Clarke’s opinion for now.  _‘You truly visited all the Clans?’_

 

‘ _I did...it was freeing and it was healing.’_

 

‘ _Then you must tell me everything, it has been many years since I did that myself. And I would like to know your opinion on the clans as you experienced them. I would like your story Clarke.’_

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia made her way to Clarke once they had been riding for a while. She was curious about Bo. Raven had grumbled when her wagon had been pulled out for her, but at least these days she listened when it came to that. She just couldn’t ride, and it hurt Octavia when she insisted she could then couldn’t walk for days. ‘Heya Clarke, want some company?’

 

Not that she needed it, but thus far Octavia had been true to her word. And she had not judged Clarke for her actions. And maybe Clarke could talk to her some. ‘Sure, bored trying to get Raven to stop whining?’

 

‘Something like that.’ Octavia snorted, it was an apt description of Raven. ‘Although she started tinkering with some grenades, should we need them. Which I doubt. But it made her pliable.’

 

‘If she hears you say something like that she will be putting Explosives under your bed O.’ Clarke teased easing Fluffy into a slow trot. It seemed Bo wanted attention. _‘What’s wrong little one huh? Need Lexa, maybe? Or just hungry?’_

 

‘ _That sounds like an I am tired but don’t want to sleep kinda cry.’_ Octavia laughed at Clarke’s frown. _‘We have one at home, remember. And Jace is a little helion. I swear if I hadn’t been there for her birth I would have thought she was Raven’s not your moms. And lets just say little Griffin likes her attention. She basically lives in Raven’s workshop. She’ll be banging out Swords by the time she’s five.’_

 

_Oh right Jace my sister that Raven and Octavia are raising._ ‘Why does my mom trust you with her?’ Clarke shot out before she could get a hold of her own mouth. But then she was curious.

 

‘I don’t think she did in the beginning. But we were her last link to you and we were free of Arkadia, and she and Raven? They have a strange relationship. Sometimes it’s like mother daughter, and then more like siblings. It bonds them.’ Octavia tipped her head, she had thought about this exact question many times. ‘But in the end...I don’t know Clarke.’

 

‘Is she happy?’ It was very hard to think about the fact that she had a sister, a toddler sister. It was a little daunting. She had never had anything close to a sibling before.

 

Octavia smiled softly, there was more of the Clarke they knew in there than they had thought at the start. It was just all beneath a lot of veneer and pain. ‘She is happy and carefree. We give her all we can and she is so loved Clarke. So loved.’

 

Nodding to herself Clarke bit her lip. She wanted to know more and yet she didn’t. ‘If I had known what was happening I would have stayed.’ She finally muttered. Because she felt guilty even though she knew it wasn’t her fault. And she would never regret it. Her travels saved her life and Luna gave her a home.

 

‘And then you would more than likely be dead too. Saving you was the best thing we did. And we don’t blame you Clarke. And on so many levels we understand. We just missed you.’

 

Clarke nodded, she hadn’t expected anything different from Octavia. She had truly become a good woman. And a strong warrior. ‘If you aren’t Indra’s second what do you do?’

 

Octavia shifted a little in her saddle. She was happy, but it still stung that she had never gotten to finish her warrior training. But Raven and Jace came first. ‘I am a Polis guard. Heda’s Guard actually. Took work, but it was worth it.’

 

Clarke nodded, she knew what it took. It was very prestigious especially because Octavia had not officially gained the rank of warrior. ‘Lexa must trust you implicitly then. You did well for yourself.’

 

‘Thank you. Now how about you? Floukru?’

 

That did a smile out of Clarke. She loved the ocean it was home. Like neither earth or space had ever been. ‘I travelled I went everywhere. I guess to find myself, and get away from the nightmares that were chasing me. And when I finally made it to the ocean? I was just mesmerized. And Luna knew who I was immediately. She offered me a home. And at first I just stayed saying I would stay a while. But Floukru...they are my people they respect me and love me for who I am and all that I have had to do. And I love them. I would gladly give my life for any of them.’

 

Lexa and Luna who had joined the two listened intently. ‘I hope your spirit stays where it is for now Clarke.’

 

‘I plan on it.’ Clarke smiles at Lexa before turning back to Octavia. _‘I finally gave in. Luna is stubborn and she took me on as her second.’_

 

Luna threw her head back and laughed. It had definitely not been quite that easy. _‘I remember a lot of running, jumping, avoiding arrows and finally swimming down a waterfall._ _When we were both nearly drowned and limping back to our lands you told me you would be my second._ _Because I obviously needed one._ _I don’t actually remember ever offering thoug_ _h_ _.’_

 

Lexa cocked her head smirking. _‘Now that sounds like Clarke.’_

 

‘ _It so totally does. Raven is going to love this. What were you running away from?’_

 

Already red to the roots of her hair Clarke looked at Luna allarmed. _‘Don’t you dare! We agreed to never ever talk about that ever again.’_

 

Luna just cackled lightly. Oh she loved this side of Clarke and she loved teasing her. _‘An_ _d_ _lie to Heda? I would never.’_

 

‘ _Oh you so totally would!’_ Clarke bit out, she really did not want to explain the whole story.

 

‘ _Let’s just say there was a misunderstanding between Clarke not wanting someone and someone insisting she did and said someone’s father and his warrior band.’_ Luna snorted happily as she watched intrigued as Lexa’s eyes turned dark in anger and Clarke turning nearly purple.

 

‘I hate you.’ Clarke muttered darkly. ‘And it was not a misunderstanding Kiria is nuts and threw herself at me naked as the fucking day she was born. I was trying to get away from her.’

 

‘Kiria? Fineus of Trishana’s daughter?’ Lexa asked her anger already gone. She had her own experience with that particular grounder. Receiving a nod Lexa snorted. ‘She had tentacles for hands. You think you have them sorted then their down your pants.’

 

Clarke froze then burst out laughing. ‘I know and I swear she has more than two.’

 

‘Anay was so angry that we had to jump into a manure heap to get away from her father. The woman is a menace to all the clans!’ Lexa laughed at Luna and Octavia’s raised eyebrows. ‘You forget Anay made me travel to all the clans many times. And Kiria is a once in a lifetime experience, one you truly wish you could forget.’

 

‘Exactly. See Lexa understands.’

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa quietly observed the walls Arkadia. They had made good time, but she didn’t want them to know they were there. And thus far not one had ventured out. Which she found odd. ‘They do not leave.’

 

‘Well Abby said that Dorcet and Bellomy refuses to let them. They don’t hunt or gather at all. It’s a wonder they are still alive.’ Octavia said quietly from her spot. It was strange to be there again and not in a good way. And she was going to try and keep Raven as far away from it as she could manage.

 

Cocking her head Luna analysed things. That was actually a point in their favour. They could bring an army and they would never know. ‘How do you want to do this Heda?’

 

‘We will walk in the front door.’ Lexa said easily. She had given them little supplies. Abby had lied to her and told her they were hunting more and more. They would be hungry, plus they still thought they were nothing more than savages.

 

Throwing her head back Clarke laughed softly. It was smart and it used Skaikru’s own feelings of superiority against them. They wouldn’t see it coming. ‘A Trojan Horse.’

 

‘Yes, we sneak in the best warriors and take Arkadia while it sleeps.’ Lexa nodded happy to see that Clarke still knew her so well. ‘But for now Octavia you will take first watch and we hunt.

 

Luna nodded they would need to make their offering enticing enough for the Sky people to take the wagon even if it was already dark. ‘I am going on the wagon.’

 

Lexa sighed, yes now the vying for position would start. She already knew who would go. And she was sure that she and Clarke would be having very loud words about it. ‘We will decide after the hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey so sorry for the longer wait. Been having issues with my eyes. I do hope if people are reading this they will forgive the wait. Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke soothed Bo who was apparently not quite ready to go hunting just yet. But at least their company was nice. If a little on the silent side. ‘You know if you want to know anything you can just ask. I will answer Lexa, I just really don’t know where to start.’

 

‘And I am having trouble with what to ask first.’ Lexa smiled softly at Clarke and Bo. They looked good together. She was so curious about everything. But Clarke didn’t seem to want to volunteer anything. Not exactly closed of, but neither was she talking much. ‘Why Fluffy?’ She finally asked, it had bothered her since she had seen the horse. She was such a beast and yet acted like a foal around Clarke.

 

Of all the things Lexa was curious about Clarke was highly amused that her horse was what she asked about first. ‘If I told you she came with the name would you believe me?’ Clarke teased softly. She was sure Lexa would have a fit when she heard how the name Fluffy came to be.

 

‘No.’

 

‘Oh well it was worth a try.’ Clarke wryly wondered if Lexa felt as awkwardly at home with her as she felt with Lexa. ‘ _I told you I_ _travelled_ _all the clans. Well_ _Ingranrona_ _was one of the earliest I visited.’_ At the time Clarke was still hurting so badly and she truly did not care what happened to her. She thought any hurt she got she deserved. _‘But long enough to have picked up another nickname. Our people do love them. When I reached the capitol of the Ingranrona news had already reached them the Wanderer would be visiting._ _They were actually very excited. They are a strange clan Lexa, very strange.’_

 

Lexa knew exactly what Clarke was talking about. It also startled her the name their people had given Clarke. _I knew where you were the whole time, and I didn’t even know._ The rumours about a wanderer who was searching for something through the clans had reached her soon after Clarke had left and she had asked to be kept informed. Fearing it might have been some kind of spy, but as time went by the clans thought of her as one trying to find home and vied for the honour since Clarke seemingly was very talented fighter and healer. ‘The gauntlet?’

 

‘Mhh yes that too.’ Clarke nodded then gently shushed Bo who was getting fussy. She figured she would be needing a change soon. They had fed her before they left. Not that they would have much to offer when they got back. ‘Jobi nuts were involved as well. But later. I ran the gauntlet and got the living shit kicked out of me, but I didn’t mind. I revelled in the physical pain that matched the mental I guess.’ Clarke didn’t miss Lexa’s pained and sad eyes, but chose to ignore them. ‘I trained with them for a few weeks until one of their generals deemed me I was not completely terrible. And we celebrated. I got into the bad Jobi nuts and picked a fight I knew I wouldn’t win. And I lost spectacularly and then when the healer left me in his hut I snuck out.’

 

‘ _You idiot! What were you thinking?’_ Lexa nearly shouted, she had tried Jobi nuts only once, it made you hallucinate something horrible.

 

‘ _At the time Lexa I wanted to die. I thought I deserved it. So I wandered of and got lost. I don’t know how long or how far I walked but one day a horse woke me up. She was licking my face, I guess for the salt. But at the time I thought she was the dog I had always wanted as a child. And her I named Fluffy. She was my imaginary pet as a child.’_ Clarke smiled at Lexa’s look of utter confusion.

 

‘ _You thought that horse was a dog?’_

 

‘ _A very big one maybe, but yes. And since I had named said dog Fluffy when I was four it made sense to call her that. And for some reason my ramblings and stumbling kept her around. Or I followed her, I don’t really know anymore. She saved my life she kept me where there was water and the likes. And by the time I finally came down from my high she would only react to the name. So yes I called my sodding huge horse Fluffy.’_ Clarke just shrugged at Lexa’s look of disbelief. _‘She seems to like it.’_

 

L exa finally nodded and walked off with Clarke following. She didn’t know what to feel at Clarke’s admition that she would have gladly died back then. And curious what changed that.  _‘She is as stubborn as her mistress. She needs changing.’_

 

Oh Clarke was aware of that. She felt the wet patch against her skin and grimaced. ‘Really Bo? You pee on me, and smile and you are an absolute angel for Lexa? I see how it is.’ Clarke carefully unwrapped Bo from her chest and set her on the ground Lexa keeping watch, well she was trying to Clarke could clearly feel her eyes on her. _‘_ _Something’s watching us.’_

 

‘ _I know, it’s been following us a few minutes.’_ Lexa agreed her hand lightly gripping her sword tracking the trees around them to find whatever it was. _‘We should move.’_

 

‘ _I agree, but Bo needs changing, and whatever it is, is waiting for something. I’m nearly done, then we move.’_ Clarke awkwardly changed Bo. She was still not all that handy with her. But she was trying. Lexa seemed to have taken to it like a duck to water though. Ironically really. _‘DO you know what it is?’_

 

‘ _I think it’s a gorilla. The same one.’_

 

‘ _Then why hasn’t it attacked?’_ Clarke worried her lip as she quickly strapped Bo onto her chest again.

 

It was all wrong, it was like the thing was stalking them, and if it was then they were in trouble.  _‘It has learned from before. Clarke we need to get away and fast.’_

 

‘ _Why are we always running away from things that are intent on killing us?’_

 

_We’re just that special.’_

 

‘Now you grow a sense of humour Lexa, really?’ Clarke followed close to Lexa her eyes moved over the trees too. But she could not see anything. But she knew it was there. And it was waiting.

 

‘What better time than this.’ Lexa moved carefully, but intently and with purpose. She was now sure of two things. And she was sure Clarke wouldn’t like either one of them. _‘It’s not pauna, but you won’t like it.’_

 

‘ _What is it?’_

 

‘ _Wolves, a pack and they are herding us.’_ And yes there it was the utter distaste on Clarke’s face. ‘They are a strong pack. We need to get high.’

 

‘God damn it Lexa I am Floukru we do not climb trees.’ Clarke cursed softly, because really what were they going to do sit around a tree until they leave?

 

Rolling her eyes Lexa held her hands out to help Clarke up. She knew they needed to move fast. Once the wolves realized they were escaping they would attack. ‘Then pretend it’s a mast if you must.’ She laughed softly at Clarke’s glare. ‘Now move they’re breaking through.’

 

Moving with ease and skill Clarke was up high and instinctively reached down for Lexa. She pulled her up just as the first wolf crashed out of the undergrowth and snapped at Lexa’s leg narrowly missing it. ‘It’s never just a walk with you. I swear every time we go anywhere we end up like this.’ She huffed angrily and eyed the wolves who were circling them beneath. ‘Well wolf pelts would make an enticing offering. Don’t you agree Heda?’

 

‘Indeed.’ Arrow already knocked Lexa’s arrow quickly found a home in the neck of the biggest of the wolves. With it going down the others were confused and disorganized and made it easy to pick of a few more before they finally left.

 

Two was not bad, Clarke was after all not very good at hunting on land. If this were the ocean Heda would have had another thing coming though. ‘So how long do we hang around here then?’

 

‘A while yet. At least this time we actually will go back with something to show for ourselves.’ Nodding Clarke agreed to the soft jab. It would be the first time they completed a hunt not as just the hunted, but the hunters. ‘And the pelts will surely entice Skaikru to welcome us into their camp.’ The smirk on Lexa’s face was nearly feral. This was after all a fight a long time in the making. And this time she would have her vengeance. And she would in the same blow earn Skaikru’s loyalty the ones left any way.

 

Clarke said nothing. She was not looking forward the coming fight. It would bring up demons she truly wished to never face again. And more than that she would need to deal with her mother and Skaikru again. Something she swore to herself she never would again. She was not of them any more. But she still probably would. Maybe.

 

* * *

 

Indra admired he former second as she quietly moved through the woods. And not for the first time wondered if she truly had made the right choice. Octeivia would have made a most fearsome warrior. But then she had done well for herself all on her own. _‘Heda has trained you very well Octeivia.’_

 

‘ _She spars with me when she needs to beat someone to a pulp.’_ Octavia joked softly eyes searching the ground to track the deer they were after.

 

‘ _But she teaches you too. It is an honour.’_

 

‘ _Yes.’_ Finally looking up Octavia cocked her head to the side. Indra was trying to say something, but she didn’t know what. _‘Speak true Fos. We have a hunt to complete.’_

 

‘ _I am proud that you have come so far even when I could not see past my grief.’_ Indra didn’t watch Octavia, so she missed her absolutely shocked face. _‘Heda is a much better teacher than I was. But still I wanted you to know as your Fos I am truly very proud.’_

 

‘ _I didn’t think you thought of me as your second any more.’_ And that was the truth. Octavia had given up on Indra a long time ago. They had been on a pretty even keel. But it had never been the same. And it meant so much to her to hear she was still important to Indra. In a way Indra was family to her. She had been the first person beside Lincoln and Bellomy to take an interest in her and tought her so damn much. 

 

Indra stayed quiet to think over what Octavia had just said. She was in a way  disappointed in herself that she had acted so rashly and not thought her action through. But at the time she had been so angry and she had not wanted a  reminder of anything Skairu even her faithful second. And all things considered Octavia was truly faithful to her.  _‘I am not one to praise things. But once you are my second you never truly stop. I was a bad First for you, but I am here if you need me. I will not make the same mistake twice.’_

 

Octavia frowned softly. She was not sure what Indra was alluding to. But Indra was always so damn mysterious. Although she was sure that her intent would become clear when it was supposed to be. _‘You were not a bad First, just a hurt one. Now we must hunt. Or Heda and Clarke will make us look like fools.’_

 

‘ _Those t_ _w_ _o will never outdo us. They go hunting and come back half dead. I do not understand why they would head out together. It never ends well.’_ Indra dryly remarked making Octavia snort loudly. Of course she wasn’t wrong. Clarke and Lexa seemed to always attract a multitude of trouble when they were together. It would be interesting to see if some things stayed the same after all.

 

‘ _But they also always succeed together. When they put their heads together.’_

 

* * *

 

Luna threw her head back and laughed silently as Lexa and Clarke walked into camp  with their hunt. Of course they would come back with something like that.

 

‘Oh my baby is going to shit bricks.’ Raven whistled watching the two women.

 

‘Luna send some warriors about half an hour south of here. There are four more there. We will need the pelts. It will wet their appetites?’ Lexa asked Raven grinning widely. It was an impressive hunt if she had to say so herself.

 

‘They’ll wet themselves to get to it.’ Raven smirked at Lexa. Sometimes the woman was as obvious as any other macho man Raven had ever had the pleasure to meet. ‘And Octavia will not be happy.’

 

‘I am sure she will be very impressed Heda. Now Indra is another matter.’ Luna grinned toothily at Lexa. She knew how much Lexa loved to tease Indra sometimes.

 

‘I am sure.’ Lexa agreed easily. They had yet to discuss who to send in and this was a welcome retrieve.

 

Clarke snorted as she sat down next to Raven. ‘I’m sure she’ll be less impressed when she hears we were supposed to be their lunch.’

 

‘Then we won’t tell her, will we?’ Lexa arched her eyebrow in her infuriatingly teasing way. She knew it affected Clarke. While they were trapped in the tree together she had started to realize that Clarke was still just as affected by her as she was by her. She wasn’t exactly sure where that left them. But it at least stopped her from her thoughts that she had imagined everything between them.

 

B efore they could say anything else they heard something drop behind them. ‘Oh you have to be kidding me! No fucking way.’

 

Raven gave Clarke a nod. ‘I told you so. Hey babe you have a good hunt?’

 

‘Wolves? Are you serious?’ Octavia bent down and kissed Raven quickly. ‘Clarke, for real?’

 

‘ _Heda you did us all proud.’_ Indra cut in before Octavia could really get started. At least some things did not change and Octavia’s fire was one of those it seemed. Some thing she knew served her very well. ‘This will surely make them overcome their suspicions.’

 

‘That is the hope.’ Luna easily tallied the rest of the kills. Heda’s warriors had been very efficient. ‘When will we send them our gift?’

 

‘We prepare the furs and then load up the wagon. Raven how is the wagon coming along?’ She was very pleased. They had a big hunt ready. And she wouldn’t be surprised if Skaikru didn’t run out the gates once they saw it. It was very enticing. Not just the wolf furs.

 

Ah that was her baby now. Raven had that wagon completely tricked out. No one would know that there were warriors in there. ‘Done, there’s room for four, if they squeeze in. But three would be better.  And trust me they will not be having a good time.’

 

‘Have you decided who will go?’ Indra murmured, she had hope that she would finally get a chance at some vengeance herself. She might respect some of the Skaikru, but not all. Not by a long shot. And the truce between them was anything but easy.

 

‘Not you Indra, you are to known. Luna will lead. No one in Skaikru know her. The other two I am still thinking on. We need to do this carefully. They will need to be able to blend in and observe before we deal with the guilty.’

 

A clenched jaw was the only sign Indra gave that she was not happy about Lexa’s decision. She knew it was the right one, but still. ‘Of course Heda. That means none of us can go though?’

 

‘I am aware.’ Lexa sighed she knew she and Clarke would be having words. And if history had taught her anything they would be loud and angry ones. ‘Get everything ready I will think of who to send and give my orders in the morning. ‘Clarke can I...I can feed Bo for you if you wish to bathe.’

 

C larke bit her lip, she wanted to push that she should go, but she wouldn't because she knew that Lexa knew what she was doing. She easily handed Bo over who cooed softly in Lexa’s arms. She didn’t need to bathe, but would simply to give Lexa the time with Bo she apparently needed. But boy the list of things they had to talk about was getting longer and longer. ‘Thank you Heda. I’ll return with dinner for us both?’

 

‘Thank you.’ Lexa left the others staring after her. Bo was fast becoming a very obvious weakness for her, but she just could not help it. _‘Little one you will be strong like your nomon. She is fierce and kind. I will help where I can. But you will be like her.’_

 

* * *

 

Luna watched the two women part and sighed heavily. Clarke was her second, her family and she would one day lead their people, but her heart? Her heart had been given away long ago. She wished she could help them figure it out. ‘If I am to lead this mission I need to know what to expect.’ She sat down next to Octavia and Raven Indra  busied herself with the fire. But was close and listening. She was sure Indra would add her wisdom as well. ‘So tell me what to look out for.’

 

‘Well it’s been a long time.’ Octavia said carefully, she had tried not to focus to hard on the people in Arkadia. But now she had to.

 

‘But Abby told us some. We can share that. But we really don’t know much else. We stopped caring the moment they tried to put a bullet in our skulls.’

 

If she was surprised by the bitterness the two showed their former people, Luna didn’t show it. ‘It is still more than I know. And every little bit helps. I have not gone up against your weapons or people. I need information if you would share?’

 

Raven sighed it made sense, and Octavia would be no help. Even when she was with them Octavia was not truly always there. But she had been. She had the information that Luna needed. ‘Clarke doesn’t talk about it, does she?’

 

‘No, and I do not push.’ Luna said not unkindly, but made it clear that no one was to pressure her. ‘She is of me now, and I of her. My clan, my family.’

 

Hands held up, Raven wanted to make sure Luna knew it wasn’t an attack. ‘Hey Clarke’s my girl, and I would never force her. We have gone through some sick shit together. I was just asking what you knew basically.’

 

Luna blinked, she had no idea what the girl had just said. Indra simply snorted. ‘Skaisleng you will have to get used to it if you spend time with Raven.’

 

Still utterly confused Luna simply nodded. If Indra was not upset neither should she. ‘I know nothing.’

 

‘Oh well that makes it easier.’ Raven grinned. ‘So you see this all started when mama Griffin and daddy Griffen got their groove on and made little...’ Raven blinked then turned to Octavia who had her by the ear. ‘Woman why are you always mistreating me!’

 

Signing heavily Octavia let go of the ear in her hand. ‘Because you are an idiot! Heda will have your hide, and Clarke will help her if she hears you talking like that.’

 

It took a few moments then Raven’s eyes went wide. She hadn’t thought about that. ‘They should just bang already.’ The smack this time came as no surprise. ‘Well it’s true.’

 

Thinking better of the urge to know what Raven was actually talking about Luna tried to steer the conversation back to the subject at hand. Hopefully. ‘We should all get a good nights sleep so please the information.’

 

Raven just rolled her eyes. It was still very early, but she figured she had pushed enough. And was very proud of the snort it had earned her from Indra, who seemed to understand a lot more than she let on. Her hard work had paid of after all. ‘Ok so tell me what is important to know and I’ll school you.’

 

‘What did she say?’ Luna sighed as she asked Octaivia, this was getting tedious in the extreme. She could not understand why Clarke liked this woman so much. But then she simply didn’t understand her at all.

 

Octavia growled softly. ‘I swear Raven knock it off. This is not the time. Please behave.’ _This is Clarke’s leader and we want to be able to visit her please! Come on I know you get that._

 

‘Sorry sorry, you are just an easy mark. Lexa doesn’t even blink any more. As for information just tell me what you need and we’ll see what I know.’

 

Luna nodded in acceptance. Clarke had warned her that Raven liked to tease and cause trouble. ‘What I shouldn’t do. How to move and talk to not stand out. A layout of the camp if you can. And a good place to while away the time.’

 

‘Ok so you are not as deluded as I thought. Good. Well first no visible weapons at all. It would give you away. From what Abby told us you need older clothes torn and tattered and thin. You are not of the guard or the in crowd. Dirty up yourself if you can manage get a stink on. You have to look sad weary in pain and tired. And above all else terrified. If someone mentions grounders flinch away. Say as little as you can. I can’t teach you how to speak in the time we have. Just avoid it. I’ll have to think about more, but not right now.’ Raven could see that Luna was filing it all away she could even see her shoulders drop and her whole demeanour change. Oh she was good. And it was obvious she would be able to it. ‘As for a layout? I’ll need some time to draw it. I’m no Clarke, but I think I’ll have a workable map in the morning.’

 

‘That would be very agreeable.’ Luna agreed, she had a good memory, but you never said no to a good aid. ‘Will you be able to help with what will be Skai like clothing?’

 

Indra decided to answer that. Octaivia and Raven had both adopted grounder clothing and she doubted they had any Skai clothes any more. ‘I will have a rider go to Tondisi. We have some Skai clothes there.’ She did not mention just how they had come to have them. It would not be a welcome answer.

 

‘Oh well good.’ Raven lamely stated swallowing hard. She had some ideas she did not want. ‘Anything else?’

 

‘Anything else you can tell me will help.’ Luna asked after an awkward silence. And it was true. She found it strange to get to know other Skaipeople that had left their clan, and yet were nothing like Clarke at all. But they meant something to Clarke so she would try to get to know them and see in them what Clarke did. Even if she hadn’t admitted to it yet.

 

* * *

 

As Clarke bathed in a nearby stream she had to admit that bathing in fresh water did clean you better than when you did it in the ocean. And Trikru soap was a whole new experience she liked. But she would need to get back. Her wounds were sore red and swollen she also popped a few stitches she would need Lexa or Luna to sew her closed again. The tree climbing had not been the best idea for her wounds. When she was done she slowly made her way back to camp and grabbed some dinner for her and Lexa. She noticed with some amusement that Lexa’s guards didn’t even flinch when she just walked in. Apparently she had special permission. _You always have Clarke, don’t even try and kid yourself._ ‘You seem so soft when you have her.’

 

It was amazing to hold Bo, but Lexa lost herself when she did. She was so attached and she was starting to get the sinking feeling that if or when Clarke left with her she would be heartbroken again. She loved her, and it was terrifying. ‘She makes me forget who I am, if only for a moment.’

 

‘She makes you feel like a mother, not the ruler of the clans.’ It so easily passed her lips that it was a little amusing to see the shock of realization cross Lexa’s face. And for once Clarke let it go without comment. It was something Lexa would need to come to terms with on her own. Like she was having to do herself. Being a mother had not exactly been in her plans either. But there they were. So she simply put the two plates on Lexa’s table and plopped down and started eating.

 

‘So you have come to convince me to send you in?’ Lexa finally asked after a long silence. Clarke seemed completely at ease in her tent and with the situation, she herself not so much. But how she wanted to.

 

Barely glancing up Clarke simply shook her head. ‘No, in the condition I’m in I would be more a hindrance than a help.’

 

‘What?’ Lexa blinked utterly confused, that was not what she had expected. ‘But I thought...’

 

‘I know what you thought. That I would push because that is what I would have done before.’ Clarke smiled sadly at Lexa. They didn’t know each other, not really or any more maybe. But she wanted to, and she wanted Lexa to understand her. ‘You are Heda and I am a warrior under you command Lexa. I go where you tell me too.’

 

‘But...before. You are a leader, you always have been.’

 

‘I am not, not yet. And before Lexa I was terrified and was trying to survive. I was not ready to be a leader, the burden and the pain. I wasn’t raised for it. I was so unprepared. And it very nearly killed me. I saved myself maybe, but Luna? Luna picked up my pieces and put them back together.’ Clarke finally gave up on eating it suddenly tasted like dirt. God they needed to talk, and she wished they truly had time. But at least they could start now. ‘I never wanted it.’

 

‘I don’t understand Clarke. I may understand some of it, but you are a leader, you have proven it. How can you then just say you aren’t?’

 

Clarke hummed softly. She knew this was not something Lexa understood. But then Lexa was raised with the sole purpose of being Heda. Being a leader. ‘Tell me Lexa when you were ten what were your responsibilities?’

 

It was such an odd question. But Lexa knew that Clarke was trying to explain to her. ‘I was Anay’s second. We were travelling from village to village in her lands to mediate and see what needed to be done and settle disputes. And training I was learning my swords by then. I was so proud of myself.’ Lexa smiled at the memory. The day Anay told her she could finally start training with swords was one of the happiest she had.

 

That was about what she had expected. ‘Do you know what I was doing when I was ten?’ Lexa simply shook her head. ‘I was playing with dolls and my friends. Running around being a child. I didn’t even know what it meant to be floated or what guns were. Or any of that. I never learned to fight or plan for war. I played and had fun and then I was learning to be a doctor with my mom. Violence and all the rest only touched me when my dad died. And then I was put in solitary for a year. I was completely alone for a year Lexa no human contact. None, not even when I was given food. It was pushed in a slit in the door and no one said one word to me.’

 

Lexa’s eyes were wide. She had read of this method of breaking a person in history books. What horrible effects it had on people. ‘And Skai people call us savages.’

 

‘Oh do not get me started on their double standards I could write you an ode.’ Clarke tried to joke. She hated thinking about that year. She had gone somewhat crazy she gladly admitted that to herself. ‘Then the first human contact I get was my mother telling me to be strong and keep the others safe on earth. I was so utterly confused and overwhelmed Lexa. I needed something to keep myself from crawling out of my own skin. That many people terrified me I felt trapped. So I focussed on the Mountain.’

 

‘You needed a focus for your mind to mend.’ Lexa nodded understandingly.

 

‘And that ended in me committing genocide because I was so sure my way was the only way.’ Clarke swallowed hard faces already painting the back of her eyelids. She would dream again and she would wake screaming. ‘I had no idea the consequences of my actions Lexa because I was not ready I was not yet a leader and I am still not ready. So I will follow you. Because you were born for this and you were made ready.’

 

‘It was the only way!’ Lexa objected, because she just didn’t want to see Clarke’s point. Clarke was her counterbalance. A leader to balance her out. Less harsh and more understanding.

 

‘No, it wasn’t. And I know on some level you know that. Because Lexa you tried to point it out to me on many occasions. You knew the price would be to steep my way.’ Clarke said softly, but making clear the topic, for her was closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people I'm going to try and update every now and then, but my eyes truly are shit. Thanks for anyone still reading. M


	6. Chapter 6

She saw herself as a peaceful and patient woman. But there truly were limits to even Luna's patients and Clarke was currently trying them sorely. _'Do you not think that you are being to harsh on her Klark? We have had this discussion on many occasions. You and Lexa have completely different mind sets and you will more than likely never see eye to eye on everything. But given that you two work together better than any two people I have ever met, do you not believe that you could give her time?'_

 

_'She had more than enough time! Why does she still think I am the same?'_ It wasn't that Clarke didn't want to give Lexa time ,she did. But she had also been gone so long. How could they, all them truly think she was the same. She had grown.

 

'Because she thought you were dead Clarke. In her mind you are the same! Can you not understand that?' If it would have helped Luna would just throw Clarke into the ocean again. But that only ever served to reward Clarke's bad behaviour.  _ 'Seken you are not thinking with your head, but with your heart. It isn't wrong, but not smart.' _

 

Of course that was the heart of the matter. And that was not something Clarke liked to look at to closely. Her and Lexa had always been all passion and fire and very little logic went into their interactions. And she wanted it there. 'She doesn't know me.'

 

'Then let her get to know you.' Luna sighed then patted the bedroll so that Clarke would sit down in front of her. She promptly started braiding Clarke's hair. 'Clarke you are a lot of things, but impatient isn't one of them. Now get your head on right and swallow your hurt and go to her. You know you want to desperately.'

 

Enjoying the gently fingers going through her hair Clarke nodded after a while. She was frustrated. And maybe she had acted a little like an ass. 'I will. I'm sorry for waking you.'

 

'Would not be the first time.' Luna simply shrugged. 'It is the plight of a first.' She laughed softly when Clarke shoved her. 'But seriously Clarke give her and yourself some leeway. You both deserve it.'

 

* * *

 

 

The nights were getting bitterly cold once again. And this time Abby truly doubted that more than few Arkers would make it. If you weren't on the council or in their inner circle you barely got enough supplies to get through summer. They weren't allowed to forage or leave Arkadia for fear that they might run to the grounders to Lexa. And Abby was enabling them. But what else was she supposed to do?

 

'You know you could make things so much easier on yourself, if you would only play ball Abby.'

 

And that was just about the last thing she needed. Bellamy Blake trying to bed her again. Like she was some sort of chatle to be dragged around and be bragged about. 'I don't like taking the easy way out.'

 

'That is not what I heard.' Bellamy tisked as he backed Abby up against one of her med beds. 'You look so much like her...I can almost...why won't you just take me up on my offer?'

 

Abby had to really bite her own lip to keep from shivering in disgust. Yes she was well aware that Bellamy wanted Clarke and she was at best a substitute for his delusions. And the thought disgusted her. 'Because you are young enough to be my son. I delivered you into this world.'

 

He sighed and moved back a little. The one thing Bellamy had learned about the Griffen women was that it was not a good idea backing them into a corner. He had to just keep pushing little by little and in the end Abby would be his. 'Sure doc keep telling yourself that. James wanted to let you know you are on quarter ration for a week. Have fun with that.'

 

She waited until Bellamy was gone then flipped him the finger. Abby was sure Raven would have gotten a kick out of it. 'Not even if you were the last creature on the face of the planet Blake.' She would need to be very careful with her rations. Especially since she had a few people that depended on her rations for food. It was going to be a long and hard week. Just par for the course though.

 

* * *

 

Clarke nearly melted at the sight that met her when she entered Lexa's tent. Again without so much as a raised eyebrow from the guards outside. There was Lexa fast asleep on that ridiculous throne of hers with a very awake Bo rooting around her chest. It was endearing since even in sleep Lexa had a strong and sure grip on Bo.  _ So soft with the ones you love Leksa. One of the things that draws me to you.  _ 'Hey little one I think you're barking up the wrong tree there.' As gently as she could Clarke pried Bo away from Lexa. But she stirred half awake anyway.

 

'Wha..Klark?'

 

With her free hand Clarke gently cupped Lexa's face.  _ 'Sleep Heda I'm just feeding the young one.' _

 

_ 'You'll stay?'  _ Still groggy and tired she got up her throne was not exactly comfortable. But Lexa had wanted to show Bo around her tent and her things. She hadn't meant to fall asleep.  _ 'Beja?' _

 

_ 'Sha Leksa I'll stay. I am not mad, just frustrated. We have more talking to do, but for now I think we both need sleep.'  _ With a nod Lexa left the main area of the tent to get into her furs leaving Clarke to feed and change Bo. 'See that big bad warrior totally loves you little one. I think she would set the world on fire for you.'  _ And for me.  _ 'Now lets get you fed so we can go to sleep as well huh? You like that?' Clarke was grateful that Lexa was as organized as she was and easily found Bo's bag and her things. It took some doing, but she managed to feed and change Bo while telling her tales of her times on the road. Not realizing that Lexa was close enough to listen to them. When she was done she made her way to the sleeping area to find furs for her and a basket lined with furs for Bo. 'You are the sweetest woman Lexa. Night little one.'

 

If Clarke had been looking for it she would have spotted Lexa's smile. It was beyond her how she could love someone as much as she did Clarke even if maybe they still had so much to learn of each other. But one thing was set for Lexa, this time she would not be letting Clarke go. Not again. She would be what Clarke needed of her. And she would wait until Clarke was ready.

 

* * *

 

Octavia sat closer to Raven as they made breakfast. Ingrid was opposite them helping with the meat. 'You think this will work? I mean they are dumasses, but really?'

 

Being used to Raven's abrupt comments to a certain extent Indra nodded. 'They are arrogant and think we are less. They will see it as a sign of their superiority. And Luna kom Floukru is skilled in subterfuge. Had she not forgone the Conclave she would have been Heda. She was older than Lexa, but she knew that Lexa had a vision that she lacked.'

 

That was news to both Octavia and Raven. 'No shit. I bet Griff knew.'

 

'Maybe now, but no one except a very select few know, and it would do you well to keep it that way.' Indra said softly. This was her trying to be a better first to Octavia and be a part of her life. 'It seemed right for you to know. This will work. And you will get your...nomon back.'

 

'She isn't'

 

'Maybe not by blood, but she is family to you. I have seen her with you and you with her. You are raising her youngest. She trusts you with that. She is your nomon. Deal with it.'

 

Raven's eyes went wide as she gaped like a fish. 'Did she just...sass me?'

 

'I believe she did.' She nearly fell out of her seat Octavia was laughing so loudly. 'Karma baby karma.'

 

'But how?'

 

'I listen Ravon kom Polis. I am not just a pretty face.' Indra flashed them both a grin causing Raven to whimper in confusion.

 

'Who are you and what have you done with our stoic and dry Indra?' She finally managed earning herself a smack from Octavia. 'What? This is weird.'

 

'Now you know how it feels to deal with you Raven.' Indra shrugged grin still somewhat visible.

 

'Who is she?'

 

Octavia snorted to out of breath to laugh any more. 'I told you you never got to know Indra like I had. You just got a taste.' That was a big fat lie, but Octavia was going to milk it for all she was worth. Maybe things between her and Indra truly were on the right again. Or maybe even better. Time would tell.

 

'You are all a bunch of pauna with how loud you are.' Luna sleepily joined them and warmed her hands close to the fire. 'Are they up yet?'

 

'No, but the guards informed me that both Heda and Klark were up very late with the little one. I believe they will join us a little later than usual.' Handing each a piece of the meat Indra sat back as well. They would be up and about soon enough and it would be hard and tiring. So in her opinion it was best to take rest and comfort as you could.

 

'Heh it figures that Clarke's kid would be just as obstinate as they are.' Raven hummed as she munched on her food. Even years later earth food was still something she absolutely loved.

 

It was interesting to watch these people that she had heard so much about in real life. No amount of story telling could do them right. But Luna could clearly see them in Clarke's stories. 'She is Natblida so yes she is spirited. She will keep Heda and Klark on their toes for years to come.'

 

'Ha! See she thinks they will get busy too.'

 

Octavia didn't even bother to admonish Raven, this was mild compared to some of the things she'd done. 'She is?' This was of course very interesting news. Octavia had submerged herself in her new culture and she had heard rumours about how Heda used to be chosen. It was just all very coincidental.

 

'Sha I knew her mother. She was a good woman.' Luna nodded, kept her eyes on Octavia she was very smart that one. And she had caught on it seemed and was looked as if she believed some of what she had obviously heard.

 

'Oh are you two going to get all weird and religious on me, cause I'm not down with that.' Raven chipped in to fill a silence that she found awkward. She never did like silences. Except when she was working and these days even those were loud with Jace always there. Not that she was complaining about that she loved it. For such a little thing Jace was good with her hands and she was smart as could be. _Like mother and sister._

 

_'How do you hold a conversation with this one?'_ Turning to Indra Luna chuckled a little .Raven was amusing to a fault. 'No I will not. It is not my place. I am actually here to ask about the clothing situation?'

 

Grabbing a satchel behind her Indra handed it to Luna. 'There should be enough for you all. But if not I can try and get more.'

 

'Thank you my friend. Now as for you two. Would you join me to give us some more information?' She pointed to Octavia and Raven. Luna didn't like to go into things unprepared.

 

'You can have Raven I need Octavia. If you don't mind fos?' Clarke made Raven nearly fall of her log again. So Raven glared, which was of course completely ineffective.

 

Clarke's mind was always fascinating to Luna so she simply nodded. Clarke would have a good reason. And she was curious what it was, but knowing how Clarke worked she would find out when and if Clarke wanted her to. 'Of course. Do I have to worry about a cranky Commander?' That earned her a snort.

 

'No, Heda simply refuses to help so Octavia will have to. Come find us if things start moving. Bo is with Heda so we should be good for a bit.' She didn't mention that she wanted to train a little. Luna would probably have just as much of a cow as Lexa had when Clarke mentioned it. She really hoped that Octavia would be up for it.

 

_'If you think of doing something stupid second I will have you run until you can't feel your legs.'_

 

_'Sha Fos. I won't do anything to endanger my health.'_ Clarke conceded after a tense moment. She would have to go easy after all.

 

'Then go get rid of your frustration. We need you at your best.' Luna pointed at Raven as she got up. 'And you need to come and help with the others. We do not have much time. Heda will have orders and plans soon.'

 

Nodding sadly Raven got up and kissed Octavia. 'Do not hurt her or I will be a widow and my good looks won't get me another.'

 

'I love you to you total nerd.' Octavia snorted before walking of with Clarke. It would be a very interesting morning. 'Shouldn't you eat?'

 

'Did that. Lexa made sure that we had some food. Bo is fussy.' Clarke shrugged sure that Octavia knew all about babies and their moods.

 

'Ah yes I remember those days well. Your Griffin genes are alive and well in Jace. Slept away the day and would not stop screaming at night had colic something horrible. I kind of hated you then.' Octavia bumped Clarke's shoulders knowing full well it was a risk, but she figured that if she ever wanted Clarke to be somewhat more of who she had been she would need to bridge the humungus chasm of space between them. And she figured that she and Raven and Clarke could truly use it.

 

It was such an obvious offer that Clarke was unsure if she wanted to accept it. 'Me? I haven't even met the girl.'

 

'Yes, but she's you in miniature. Pure trouble.'

 

Clarke muttered under her breathe scowling slightly. 'Well she can only be half me, so that would in reality make her more Abby. So it's her fault.'

 

'Nah it skips a generation so it's all you.' Before Octavia could even finish her thought she found herself flat on her back sword at her throat.

 

'I dare yea to say that again with a sword.' This was what Clarke loved. Just letting frustration out in a constructive way.

 

It was a brash move, but she shouldn't have expected anything else. Clarke had always been smart and capable. But brash and dangerous. 'You do realize who trained me?'

 

'Oh I know. I might actually get a proper fight out of this. Luna had been travelling before the attack.' She let the implication hang thick between them. Clarke knew full well that Lexa was phenomenal, but so was Luna. So this could very well be very interesting. 'As I am injured we'll make it non dominant hand only. No sharp sides only flats. First to give loses.'

 

Unsheathing her own sword Octavia grinned. Oh Clarke was in for a surprise. 'Bring it princess.'

 

'You shouldn't have said that. _You will only add to my tally Octavia kom Polis.'_ Leaving everything else at the back of her mind Clarke launched herself at Octavia. She would not lose. She was to damned angry to lose.

 

* * *

 

Lexa growled softly as she searched the camp ground for Clarke. She had made it clear that she didn't want Clarke to spar. And yet, she wasn't there so she must have gone and done it any way. _She is still as stubborn as she every was. Why would you believe otherwise? 'Where is Clarke?'_

 

_'I told her to go get rid of her frustration. She was to on edge.'_ Luna hadn't even glanced at Lexa. She knew she was furious, it was part of the problem between the other two women. They expected the other to be the same and different instead of learning who they were. Frustrating women! She held up her hand before Lexa could even open her mouth to yell at her. _'She is my clan and my second. She needs this. Besides we ourselves trained with worse and you know full well Clarke can take it. You saw her worse and still standing. Be careful you do not coddle her. Lexa she is a warrior. A damn fine one. You need to see her for who she is not what you want her to be.'_

 

_'Where is she?'_ Through clenched teeth Lexa managed to sound calm. She did not like that Luna was probably right. And in turn so was Clarke. It was hard to bring her notion of Clarke and the real Clarke to meld.

 

'No Lexa you and Bo come walk with me.' Luna gently gestured to Bo asking if she could hold her. Lexa very reluctantly handed the baby over. _'She is as strong as her nomon. You and Clarke will have your hands full. You know her heritage?'_

 

Frowning slightly Lexa shook her head. _'Klark only told me that she fought of Nomads and her nomon died after making her promise to take her.'_

 

_'I figured that Klark did not know either. Regent was one of my closest, and when she birthed Bo she let me know that Bo is nightblood. And I promised to introduce her to her clan.'_

 

_'She is?'_

 

_'Yes, and Lexa...Klark...she has the mark. I saw it the first time I met her.'_ Luna could still read Lexa like the palm of her hand. She was surprised, very surprised. 'Now you understand.'

 

'How?'

 

'The spirits work in mysterious way Lexa. You and Clarke were always meant to do this.'

 

'She bears the mark. Isla wants her and Bo. I am not part of this.'

 

'The hell you are Lexa. Think with your heart! Clarke bears the mark. But you hold her heart Lexa. It was always meant to be you both. You two will lead us to a time of peace!'

 

She didn't know what to say to that. When she and Luna had found the old tomes with their true history they had dreamed of a time where they would be able to undo everything that had been twisted by Titus and bring their people back to the true way. _'I am not worthy of this. Of her.'_

 

_'Lexa no. Even you deserve happiness, especially you. You have listened to Titus for to long. She will make you stronger than you can imagine. And Bo will be the leader we have always dreamt of.'_ Luna jerked Lexa around and there was Clarke laughing as Octavia heaved herself up from the ground. And as Lexa watched on mesmerized she watched as Clarke easily outmanoeuvred her, but patiently teaching her. It was a sight. _'Her skill is like nothing I have seen before. While she travelled she learnt so many different ways of fighting and she adapts it however she deems is needed. I can barely keep up with her. You will barely be able to hold your own. She needs your heart Lexa not your protection. That she can do perfectly on her own.'_ Having said her peace she gently handed Bo over to Lexa and with a last squeeze to her shoulder left her there to decide what she would do. It was now up to Clarke and Lexa. And she prayed they would finally get it right.

 

* * *

 

Octavia brushed sweat and dirt from her face. She had seen a lot of warriors come and go, but none were as hard to get a read on as Clarke was. 'How? You are impossible to get a read on. How?'

 

'I learnt from many different people.' Clarke shrugged. The fact that she had near perfect recall was not something she ever told anyone about. But it was handy. 'You're not doing badly. Lexa has taught you well, but you need more intensive training. Why hasn't she taken you as her second?'

 

'She's Heda. She gives me as much time as she can.' Octavia shrugged getting back up and taking up position. She wanted to at least once get the drop on Clarke.

 

'Then you need another.' Frowning Clarke wondered if maybe she could help her out at least. She was still a second so she couldn't take her on as a second, but at least train her too. _You have responsibilities to your clan. But maybe while you are there._

 

'I have no clan Clarke. I am lucky Lexa trains me at all.'

 

'Bullshit. She trains you because you have potential. You will join me as long as we are together?'

 

And that made Octavia actually nearly drop her sword. Because she knew that Clarke had already taught her a few new tricks. And being able to learn from her would make her better. 'Are you serious?'

 

Yes, but I can't take you as a seken. I am still one myself.' Clarke nodded and added the last part almost sadly. She thought that Octavia would have actually fit her rather well as a second.

 

Having absolutely no comeback Octavia decided that maybe surprise attack would help her get one up on Clarke.

 

Clarke laughed easily as she sided stepped Octavia's attack easily. 'Not bad not bad, but you telegraph your moves to heavily. You need to have perfect control of your body so that you don't give yourself away.'

 

'Show me then, cause I'm telling you Griff eating dirt is getting old.' Octavia rests on her thighs watching as Clarke simulates some attacks for her. And she had to admit the way she did it she could never tell until the very second she made her move. 'How do you get that good.'

 

With utter ease Clarke looked straight at Octavia grinning easily and in a blink of an eye she threw one of her daggers and pinned Lexa's sleeve to the tree behind her. 'Practise isn't that right Heda?'

 

Turning so fast she nearly fell flat on her face again. Octavia blinked and just stared her mouth wide open in stunned silence.

 

Lexa oh so careful pulled the knife out of her sleeve, a hairs breath from drawing blood from her. Luna had not been embellishing. Clarke was spectacular. She hadn't even known Clarke was aware she was there. She should have though. Because she would have known if she had been in Clarke's place. _'Indeed. You will do very well listening to her. And I believe maybe Luna would be willing to let you take a seken. You should talk to your Fos about it Klark. Any warrior would be proud to learn from you.'_

 

_'It is not our way.'_ Although sometimes it was. It wasn't common, but if a second was close to being recognized a warrior they were allowed to start training a second themselves if it were deemed a good fit.

 

'It has been done before Clarke. And there is no one more deserving thant Octavia. Maybe She will finally find her clan.' Lexa almost challenged Clarke.

 

Cocking her head to the side, Clarke simply shrugged. 'That is not for me to decide. Although I believe Raven would love the ocean. Swimming in the ocean is freeing and you are completely weightless. I think she would really like that.'

 

'What the hell are you two going on about? I am one of your guard Heda.'

 

'You can train and choose a clan and still remain such if the clan leader agrees.' Lexa smiled softly at Octavia. They might not have had the best start but she and Raven were all the family she had left. _And Clarke and Bo if they will have me._

 

'And I have an in there. It's an offer without any strings. Talk to Raven about it and think it over. And lets get through this and then you can decide. If Heda wants this then it will be done if you do to.' Clarke pat Octavia on the shoulder then walked of with Lexa on her heels.

 

_'You are very good.'_

 

_'Not as good as you. But I can hold my own.'_

 

_'Are you ready now?'_ Lexa asked after handing Bo to Clarke who nuzzled her softly. Something she herself loved as well.

 

Not taking her eyes of off Bo Clarke nodded. 'It's time to put an end to the Arkers. And save who needs it.'

 

'Will you be able to do this Clarke?' Everything that both Luna and Clarke had told her was still rattling in her head and Lexa decided that she might have to be less expectant of Clarke's actions and simply ask what she wanted to know.

 

Clarke cocked her head thoughtfully then finally nodded. 'Yes, I am guessing everything is set?'

 

_'The wagon only waits for it's passengers. I decided that Luna, Brice and Luka will go in. They all have no facial tattoos and are more slight than any other.'_ Lexa had agonized about who to send almost the whole night. In the end Luka and Luna were two of Floukru's best warriors and Brice would be good to have there to assess who needed help.

 

Clarke nodded they would have been on her list of good fits as well. 'And who will take the wagon to the gates?'

 

Pursing her lips so hard that they turn white Lexa sighed. This was the part that had her all bothered earlier. But it was a good idea. 'You. You are visibly hurt and with a little help we'll make you look less warrior. You will be able to best tell us what weapons we are up against. And with your looks no one will know you.'

 

Mulling it over and gently swaying Bo to sleep Clarke finally nodded. It was a good idea. She had the technical know how and the look. She was sure that no one would look twice at her. 'I am going to smell like horse shit, aren't I?'

 

'Yes, the smell will keep them occupied with their assessment that we are all savages.'

 

'True. Then let us get this done Heda. We have some chauvinists to deal with.' It was a good plan and it would get the job done without much fuss. She had had to do worse.

 

* * *

 

Clarke cursed under her breath. Oh she looked the part. She stunk to high hell and she was dirtied up real good. And she was going to throw Raven into a pile of shit when this was over. She had enjoyed Clarke's plight just a little to much. Indra and scrounged up the oldest and stubborn mule ever to drag the cart. The cart itself though? Oh that looked very tempting and with her gimping next to it. And that took all her patients to get just so. She knew the guards would wet themselves to get her inside. Then finally they would get the reckoning they deserved.

 

'Grounder! Grounder!' One of the guards shouted pointing his weapon at Clarke.

 

But as Clarke had predicted the cart was to much of a temptation and two of the three guards rushed out side guns trained one her.  _They don't have bullets. What the fuck?_ 'Beja no Gonasleng! Gift! Heda!' She motioned to the pelts and meats on the wagon in big over embellished motions. Making sure to shrink when the guns came closer. 'Beja!' She whimpered as if scared of the unloaded guns.  _They're running out and Raven isn't here to help them make more._

 

The guards motioned her to bring the cart inside. 'No English for this one, but hell fellas look what she brought.'

 

'Holy shit that's a lot of food. This will have the Council all uppity. Might even get a decent meal for once.'

 

'As if, we're lucky we get what we get. But we won't get more.'

 

One of them a little younger than the rest bit her lip hard and glanced over her shoulder. When she did Clarke followed her line of sight and nearly broke from her role. 'Maybe they'll give them a little more. They're dying. All of them.'

 

The other two hushed her up harshly. Eyes nervously glancing around for anyone listening in. 'Don't say something like that or you'll end up just like them.'

 

Clarke very nearly had to throw up. Most of the people she could see were skin and bones and most of them were ill or near death. They were literally dying.  _I bet the council is fat and sated though. I will kill them. I will kill them all._ She slowly unhitched the mule as she took note of everything she could see. This would be more simple than she had thought. These people could not fight and the guards could not since their weapons were useless. After way to much time unhitching she flinched away from the guards bobbing weapons and inched out the gate that slammed shut not a second later. She limped until she was sure she was out of site then tied the mule to a nearby bush and took of. They needed to move and as soon as they could.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Thank you so much for the very nice reviews and your concern. My eyes are an ongoing issue, but a bit better. I hope you keep reading and keep being so understanding. Enjoy.

It hadn't been a joke when Raven had told her that it would be tight and uncomfortable. But then Luna had been in tighter quarters than this but being in it with Brice and Luka? Well it was anything but fun. And the Skaikru fell onto the wagon like starving animals and from the little she could see through the cracks in the planks that was exactly what they were. Brice was nearly beside himself and it took all of her years of training to stop him from bursting out and just embracing the lot of them. _'We wait until it's dark.'_ Receiving two nods Luna settled in and listened. What she heard did not make her feel anything more than disgust at the ones in charge they did not earn the right to call themselves leaders. They were the filth of the earth. And she would enjoy taking her vengeance.

 

'Well well it seems the whore wasn't lying after all. I wonder who she had to suck off to get all this! Must have been someone pretty important.'

 

A snort made the three in the wagon bite their tongues.  _Who talks about a woman like that? One tasked with feeding them?_

 

'Well at least now we won't come up short when Isla comes for her share. I still don't think we should trust her man.'

 

'Well the last time you were insightful enough to think Blake you got Pike killed and your own hand chopped of. I keep you around because you still have some respect among the younger guards, but don't overestimate your importance to me.'

 

'Well I at least didn't make a deal with the devil Dorcet. What do you think will happen when Isla is in control? She will honour her side of the deal?' Bellamy growled out softly, they were short on everything and Isla had offered them power in return for everything, everything they had.

 

'She will, and if not we'll just take what is ours by force.'

 

'Force? Are you delusional? We have no bullets left. And no one that can make them. And the people who could have taught for us are all near death or you executed them.' Bellamy screams angrily. Pike would never have let that happen. 'You trusted a grounder!With all our weapons and most of our food. And now? Now we are easy pickings.'

 

There's a scuffle and a few thunks. Luna watched only half interested in the man's fate as the Blake boy gets smacked around a little. If that truly was all it took to keep him under control Skaikry truly were pitiful. But they had garnered very interesting information. Taking them would be rather easy. But it also answered how Isla was so well supplied. Of course there had to be more than one clan helping them. Just who was the question. She herself had a few ideas and she knew Lexa knew of at least one, she and Clarke. Those two thought the same thoughts at the same times, at least that is how it seemed sometimes.

 

'You shut your fucking mouth. Isla will keep her word she hates them just as much as we do. And then we will be free and have the pick of the lot.' Dorcet slammed his fist into Bellamy's face one last time before he stalked off with a nice piece of the pie he had set aside for himself. Bellamy simply lay there for a while before he got up and stalked off to lick his wounded pride.

 

_'They are monsters.'_ Brice said sadly he had kept vigil on the people that were nervously eyeing the cart and yet hadn't gotten anything. It broke his heart.

 

Luka was always so silent that it nearly made Luna jump when she spoke as well.  _'They will pay and we will help these people by showing them true kindness.'_

 

_'Well said.'_

 

* * *

 

 

Bo was a dream. She was so well behaved, well most of the time and the times she wasn't she could hand her off to Clarke, for once she was going to be the fun one. Although truth be told she still did not always understand that reference. But if you hung around Raven enough you picked things up. And Bo was a wonderful way to fill her time between planning and waiting.

 

_'You are very good with her Heda.'_ Indra was not really one for idle chatter, but she felt the need to have a talk about certain issues with Lexa.

 

This was an old tactic for Indra. And one Lexa let her often employ since Indra was one of her oldest friends. At least she chose to see her that way.  _'I barely know what I am doing. Milla laughed so hard when I first went to her...But she is a part of Clarke.'_

 

_'You should guard your heart more closely Heda.'_

 

_'And what has that gotten me Indra? Nothing but pain and suffering. Life is more than just surviving.'_ It was one moment with Clarke that stuck with her. And she had found that it was also one of the ones that stuck with her the longest.  _'I want more for our people than mere survival. And I will drag them into a better world kicking and screaming if I have to.'_

 

_'You are already doing it.'_ Indra relented after a moment. The way Lexa showed how much she cared had been noticed and well received. Of course not by everyone. But by far more than she had thought.  _'I wanted to ask a favour of you Heda if I may?'_

 

_'Oh? And what can I do for you Indra?'_ That on the other had was very unexpected. Although maybe she should have expected it, she would want a part of Skaikru's punishment. Indra had probably lost more than most to them.

 

Indra bent her head a little, this was something she should have done a long time ago. Correcting ones mistakes was something she believed in though. SO there she was. 'Would you do me the honour of taking on my seken Octavia?'

 

'You made me wait a long time Indra.' Lexa snorted amused at Indra's outraged expression.

 

_'You've been waiting?'_

 

_'Yes, you were mourning, but I knew there would come a time where you weren't. I didn't know it would be because of another war.'_ Lexa grinned smugly and handed Bo to Indra as she went to her table. She pulled out a set of papers and handed them to Indra.  _'It would seem that Clarke was of the same opinion, well that Octavia deserved a chance to complete her training and gain a clan. I have recommended her as Octavia's Fos and Luna has agreed.'_

 

Indra's mouth opened to object but Lexa's arched brow and the baby of said woman on her lap make her snap it shut. And when she actually thought about it it was not a bad idea. The Clarke she now saw was a strong warrior and a gentle woman. And if Luna's words were to be taken seriously then she was truly a good woman and a deadly warrior. _'She is a good choice. I thought they wanted to stay in Polis?'_

 

_'And they can. Although Clarke is sure that Raven would love the ocean. Something about swimming making you weightless.'_ Lexa didn't exactly understand, but Clarke had told her that it would make her injury a non issue. _'And I can always keep Octavia and have her guard Floukru's ambassador. Octavia is a great guard and she will make a valuable warrior for Floukru.'_

 

_'She will. I mourn our loss.'_

 

_'We had our chance.'_ It was carefully aimed but Lexa knew she hit her mark at Indra's slight wince. She had hoped for a long time Indra would take Octavia back, but she had been to deep in her grief. This was in the end going to be better for Octavia and Raven. Floukru were the most open minded of the clans and Raven took some getting used to. What she wouldn't mention was the fact that she was very happy that Octavia wanted to stay in the guard. She didn't want to lose the two women.

 

The loud commotion outside drew both women's attention. Indra handed Bo back to Lexa and pulled her sword as they move out of the tent. Of course They both snorted as Clarke stumbled into camp. Her bad leg making her a little clumsy. But when she saw them she zeroed in on them. Obviously something had her very very angry.

 

* * *

 

Isla was furious! They had pillaged their way through Floukru's lands and still they hadn't found her. And she knew that the one they were looking for was there. Yet she eluded her. 'You dare come back without the one thing you promised! Gus you are a disappointment. I can see why your father chose your sister over you!' Gus was on his knees with two of her most trusted guards holding him down. She sat on her throne idly playing with the muzzle of one of her most loved possessions. Bae was a wolf pup when she found him and she had raised him to be the perfect killer loyal to only her. Gus of course tried to defend himself which was more a garbled mess with his broken jaw. 'Did I say you could speak? No! It's to late for that. But no one else will fail me again after this. At least you will be good for something.'

 

Gus's eyes went wide in terror as the guards threw him into the fight cage. He tried to beg, but nothing but blood and screams came out. He scrambled into a corner. He knew what came next. Had laughed when Isla had let her pet play with a prisoner when he had first met her. There was no where to go though and he knew it. He had been so sure that he knew best and that his father was a fool putting his little sister on the thrown, but now? What had his choices gotten him? He was about to be ripped apart by a wolf while the nomads and his supposed allies watched and laughed.

 

Isla loved this part. The fear from her victims and the control it gave her. 'Now now Bae didn't I promise you a treat?' She led Bae to the cage and unstrapped the muzzle, let his handlers get him in the cage and closed the gate behind him. 'Bae! Kill!' Not that it was needed he was always on the more hungry side and he was trained specifically to kill humans. When he did attack she revelled at the screams coming from Gus. _Soon I will make you scream Leksa, soon._

 

* * *

 

Luna and Luka held up a slumped Brice. Once it was dark and the guards had pilfered the last of the food and furs from the cart they had snuck out of the cart. After some deliberation they all decided that even though Clarke would more than likely be livid, their best chance at success without casualties would be to get more information. And that meant Clarke's birth mother. And Luna was loathe to call her such. 'Help please!' Luna shouts softly as they enter what Raven had explained was the Medbay. They all sighed when only what had to be Clarke's mother came out and helped them lift Brice onto a bed.

 

'What happened?' Shrugging away the hunger and fatigue Abby easily slipped into doctor mode. That was what was keeping her sane.

 

Moving fast Luna had a knife against Abby's throat. 'I am sorry about this Dr Griffin, but Heda is very upset with you. You will help us or you will pay the price.'

 

Lexa being close should have terrified her, but the only thing she felt was relief. They couldn't go on like this. And her people would if they continued this way. 'I will do all I can.'

 

Luka closed the door making sure no one was around. 'It's quiet. No one around.'

 

'Keep watch.' Luna motioned to Luka and Brice. 'You seem very willing to help.'

 

'No matter what you might think of me, I'm simply trying, have always tried to safe my people, even from themselves.' Abby slumped onto a stool. Her life was a mess, the only good things in it were her daughters. No matter the situation they made everything worth while. 'I have tried.'

 

'Now it's time to finish it. Help us and we will make sure only the guilty get punished.' Luna could clearly see the woman was done for. Any fight she had in her had been beaten out of her. She could clearly see bruises on her, and it didn't sit well with Luna. The weak being beaten into submission never did. 'Good then we will begin.'

 

* * *

 

Lexa tried to make sense of Clarke, but the woman was muttering and gesturing wildly. The only thing she did understand was that they needed to go and right then. 'Clarke!' She snapped softly not wanting to upset Bo who she had strapped to her front again. 'You need to calm down, you know this. Then speak.'

 

Bent over Clarke took a few deep breathes. Her sides were burning so were her wounds. Her leg bas seeping blood. But they needed to move and fast. 'Heda we need to move. They have no bullets, no food and they are dying.'

 

_What is she talking about?_ 'Clarke you need to explain this to us calmly.'

 

_Deep breathes Clarke, then slowly talk. You are not a goufa Luna would throw you into the water if she heard the mess you are making of this._ It really bothered her that her heart still hut so much at what she saw. But then was she not a caring person? And didn't that mean she cared for innocent peoples suffering?  _'Leksa they are defenceless. They have guns, but they have no bullets. And the people are skin and bones barely alive. From what the guards said the people are barely being fed and neither are they. We need to march on them now this is the time. Luna will have already started to capture their leaders.'_

 

_'How many guards?'_ Lexa trusted Clarke completely and if she said they had to go they had to. 

 

_'Six or seven on the gate and two every hundred meters. Here, here and here.'_ Clarke marked the spots on the make shift map Raven and her had drawn for Lexa.  _'If we go when it is dark and we go through the back we can climb over without being spotted.'_

 

_'The electricity?'_

 

_'Not on any more. I am guessing they are running out of everything.'_ Clarke bit out. She had never believed that they would have gone as far as they had. It was once again baffling that they were seen as the savages and not the Skaikru.

 

Raven who had also joined nodded, it didn't surprise her. Even when they had still been in Arkadia it had been a battle to keep things running. 'They are faking it until they make it. I'm guessing in fits of anger they killed the people who actually knew what they were doing and now don't have clue what needs to be done.'

 

'I agree with Raven.' Indra nodded, she had seen many executions. They seemed to take great pleasure in it. 'We should attack now.'

 

Leksa ran her hand over Bo's back softly as she thought about it. If things were as bad as Clarke claimed now truly was the time. It would free up more people to keep going after the Nomads after Isla. And it would cut of an ally from someone that was killing her people.  _'We go tonight. Get everyone ready.'_

 

Relief made Clarke finally sit down. And it also made her aware of how much pain she was in. _'Leksa I need you.'_

 

'What is wrong Clarke?' Lexa knelt in front of Clarke and gently helped Clarke take her pants of. 'You should stop doing this.'

 

'I'm surprised you're still in here I stink.'

 

'You do, but I have smelt worse.'

 

Clarke snorted softly as she watched at how carefully Lexa was patching up her wound. She luckily hadn't ripped her stitches again. It was amazing how soft and loving Lexa could be and it was something that Clarke truly loved about her. 'The first time I was really at peace with myself after the mountain I was on a boat fishing with Luna. We had done it a hundred other times. But that day I guess I decided that I couldn't hold onto it any more. I had people around me that cared for me. And who didn't judge me because of the things I had to do. And Luna was laughing at me...again for being so clumsy with the Spear.' Clarke didn't need to look at Lexa to know she was listening carefully. And Clarke wanted to talk which was not normal for her any more. 'I don't know that day, it just stayed with me.'

 

'Thank you.' Lexa thanked Clarke softly as she re bandaged the wound. 'You should rest before we go, Bo needs one two.' It was of course a ruse, but none the less true.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. This was Lexa in her very newly acquired Mother mode. It was an interesting thing to experience. 'Only if the great Heda tells us a story.'

 

_'You are mocking me.'_

 

_'Only a little. Lexa please? I like hearing you speak and even if your stories aren't all that sweet, they do tell me who you were and are.'_

 

Sitting next to the bed Lexa gave in. It was true she wasn't good at stories so she spoke about her own life or Anay's, she truly missed her. _'I was about five summers when the Flamekepa came to our town to test our blood. I already knew, even back then that I was different. I didn't want to be, but I was.'_ Lexa smiled a little sad at the memory. It was one of her good ones with Anya. _'So I decided that I would run away, at least until he was gone. So I packed a satchel with some food and my mothers hunting knife and slipped away after lunch. It didn't take long for me to get completely lost. I was so scared,and I just wanted to go home to my mother. My crying must have alerted a nearby hunter and she came to investigate and found me huddled in the roots of a big tree. She wasn't a soldier yet, but she was a seken. When she first found me I was scared of her, but she was funny. She made jokes and told me about being a seken. And slowly she got me to tell her why I was out there. When I did tell her she wasn't angry, but she made me a deal. She told me if I went back and if I had to go to Polis she would find me when I was ready and I would be her Seken and she would let me visit my family. So I went back because Onya even then never lied. And she was so sweet in her own way. And I believed in her.'_ Lexa could still see Anya's eyebrow cocked as she had sat on her haunches and talked to her that day. Lexa hadn't realized it at the time, but Anya would become her only family not long after that day.

 

* * *

 

Luna had to admit, for all of Abby's faults she did love her people. She was a terrible leader, but a good healer. To the detriment of herself. It was also very clear that Abby was not privy to any of the goings on of the true leadership in Arkadia. She hadn't known that the weapons the men carried had no fire behind them. And she had also not known that the food meant for her people was feeding an army who was laying waste to the Luna's own people. What she did know was Arkadia. Inside out. And she had given Luna exact direction to every and each collaborator in the camp. And one in particular Luna had taken it upon herself to capture herself. For herself and her second. Declan would be dealt with in the manner all rapists were in their culture and she was claiming him as a Floukru prisoner. Him she would kill herself. But for now she needed to signal Heda. They needed to free these people now. Before it would be completely futile. 'Brice you make sure that the guards do not detect me. Luka you stay with Abby keep suspicions of her. _Protect her with your life. She is Klark's, and Klark is mine.'_

 

_'It will be done Luna.'_ Luka made her way to one of the beds and lay down. If someone came in she would simply be a patient and could keep good watch on Abby.

 

'You really think the Commander will show mercy to my people?' Abby worried her lip. This was all happening so fast. And if she had been even a little bit more self aware and less hurt she would have seen it done a long time ago. But regrets would not bring her anything except more self contempt.

 

Luka cocked her head since Luna had simply rolled her eyes and left. It seemed she would need to enlighten Abby about the goings on in the coalition. 'You have made your people suffer for none. Heda has always simply wanted peace. She had such until you arrived. Now she has to enter another war and still her only objective is peace. It would do you well to trust that if you can not trust her.'

 

Abby's jaw clenched, but for once she remained silent. What had her hate of a woman that had tried to broker peace time and again gotten her? A daughter who hated her and her people nearly starved to death. Maybe Luka had a point. If she couldn't like the woman she could at least believe her offer of peace and help. But then she didn't believe she would be in charge much longer. 'I will, but I doubt it will matter what I think or do much longer.'

 

'Then make the time you have count.' With that Luka decided she had spoken enough and closed her eyes feigning sickness. _Skaikru are like children without sense. No wonder they anger every one all the time._

 

* * *

 

Oktavia stood in front of Lexa's tent and took a deep breathe. This would be the moment of truth. Arkadia would fall one way or another tonight. She had made sure Raven was squared away and safe and now she would give Lexa the message. 'Heda?'

 

'Enter Octavia. _Be quiet please?'_

 

Oktavia smiled softly when she entered. There was Clarke sleeping comfortably with Bo on her chest. She looked so at peace. Although Oktavia knew that looks could be so very deceiving. 'Luna sent the signal. Clarke was not wrong. It's time.'

 

Lexa nodded thoughtfully. She hadn't expected things to move this fast. But then she had also been more or less in the dark what had been happening in Arkadia. 'Are you ready for this Oktavia?'

 

If anyone else had asked her that Oktavia would have likely knocked their block off, but this was Lexa, who was family. _'It is long overdue Leksa. But I have one request of you Heda?'_

 

_'We have long since forgone formalities, speak true Oktavia.'_

 

_'Do not save him this time I beg you Leksa. Last time I was in no state to even comprehend what was happening. This time I am. So please Leksa, sister, he is to dangerous to stay alive.'_

 

The pain was so very obvious. And it pained Lexa that she had spared Bellomy. At the time she had done it for Octavia, in the believe the woman needed her brother and Politics. But if she had known what she knew now he would have met his death at her hand. _'If he is involved he will not live to see one more day. Now it is my turn to ask a favour of you. And I know it isn't needed, but please stay close to Klark.'_

 

_'I know Leksa, if this were Raven I would stick to her like glue. But since you can not do that, I will do my best.'_ They both knew that there was no chance that Clarke wouldn't go. This was personal to her too. Even if she wouldn't admit it. But Oktavia could still read her well enough to know it was.

 

'Then she will be well protected. Go get my horse ready. We will join you soon.'

 

Clarke finally opened her eyes. She had woken up as soon as Oktavia had entered the tent. But knowing where she was she didn't feel the need to defend herself. Lexa would never let anything happen to them. 'You know I don't need any protection.'

 

'I am well aware. It is not for you, it is for my peace of mind.' Lexa easily answered, she had known Clarke was awake. It didn't surprise her all that much any more how in tune she felt with Clarke. 'You are special to me. We ride as soon as you are ready. Kaylan will help Raven watch Bo, she has a child about Bo's age.'

 

It was said so of the cuff that it left Clarke's heart thudding in her chest. _She always manages that. Completely takes the wind right out of my sails._ 'You know that your favourite person? She is going to be the death of me.' Bo of course has no comment.

 

* * *

 

Indra had been almost gleeful to finally get her revenge. But what they found? It tasted bitter and made her seethe at what had been done to the poor souls that they had found. The guards had all given up without a fight or a sound and their leaders captured without the camp even knowing what was going on. Which then prompted Lexa to give her the order to rouse and search Arkadia. And then she found this. And she was not happy that she would be the one to bring this to Lexa's attention. _They all truly have a death wish. I do not wish to be Abby Griffin._

 


End file.
